Soul Society's True Goddess: The Rescue
by SailorStar9
Summary: Revised version
1. Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances!

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Isshin: Okay then! Taking attendance! (Starts calling out names and reaches Hasu's name) Hasu-chan!

Hasu: (Mutters) Yes...

Isshin: I can't hear you!

Hasu: (Louder) Yes!

Renji: (Turns back) See? Isshin-sensei favors you...

Isshin: (Tosses chalk at Renji) You! You got within 1 meter of Hasu-chan! Not allowed!

Everyone else: (Sweatdrop in unison) This teacher has Daughter complex after all.

Prologue: Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances!

* * *

Renji was handcuffed and his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, taunting him about how he was slow in recovering. Zabimaru expressed interest in taking on Ichigo's Zangetsu once more, but Renji reminded him that Ichigo was no longer his enemy and that they were to guard Tula from now on. After asking Renji who he would fight now, and receiving no answer, Zabimaru vanished.

* * *

Back at the White Tower...

Ichigo and Byakuya's battle resumed as Byakuya began to release the power of his Zanpakutō, although Rukia warned Ichigo that he had to run away.

Just before Byakuya releases his Zanpakutō, Yoruichi stopped him.

The two conversed as if they knew each other, before it was revealed that Yoruichi was once a respected military leader in another part of Soul Society.

Ichigo thanked Yoruichi for coming to help him, but insisted that he needed to take Byakuya down on his own.

Yoruichi knocked Ichigo out by punching an anesthetic into the wounds on his stomach.

Byakuya claimed that there was no way that she could escape, and after playing cat-and-mouse with Shunpo, Yoruichi fled, promising to make Ichigo stronger than Byakuya in three days.

Byakuya decided to leave, claiming that he was bored, and Rukia passed out.

Ukitake called out his subordinates, Kotsubaki and Kotetsu. After they revealed themselves, they admitted that they had followed him and then started to insult each other.

Kotetsu was told to call the 4th Division to tend to Ganju, and Kotsubaki was told to put Rukia back in her cell.

Kotetsu and Kotsubaki promised Hanatarō that they would work with Ukitake to release Rukia from her cell.

Hanatarō saw Ukitake going to Ganju to tend to him, and Ukitake told Hanatarō that he could not kill him, on the grounds that Ganju might have information about Aizen's death, and also that he tried to rescue Rukia, as Rukia was Ukitake's subordinate.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Orihime and Uryū posed as Shinigami so as not to get caught. They passed Umesada Toshimori who was leading a team of Shinigami in a hunt for the ryoka. Although the man questioning them did not recognize them, he came on to Orihime due to her 'assets'.

Uryū stepped in to protect her, and the man was called away by other Shinigami before a confrontation ensued.

Orihime praised herself for her great idea, and it was revealed that she had knocked out the Shinigami they stole the robes from.

The two decided that they needed to hurry so as to catch up with Ichigo and the others, so that Ichigo did not get into trouble. As they left, Kurotsuchi appeared against a wall, showing that he had been following them.

* * *

In the cave...

Ichigo chewed Yoruichi out for not saving Rukia from the battle with Byakuya, and Yoruichi revealed her reasoning for saving only Ichigo, as he was the only one who had potential to defeat Byakuya.

She told him that she knew that everyone was safe, as Ukitake was very kind and was Rukia's Captain, but that he should heal himself and become stronger so as to defeat Byakuya. She took him to an area under Soul Society, which looked like the basement under Urahara Store.

Yoruichi then explained to Ichigo that Shikai was the first release of a Zanpakutō, and Bankai, the final release. She then mentioned that Zangetsu was constantly in Shikai, but Ichigo must work to achieve Bankai, which would give him a power boost of about ten times his current power. She then revealed that although it usually took ten years to achieve, she knew of a method that would require only three days, and that she would have him achieve Bankai with this method.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Two

Naruto: My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Hyuuga girls, and orgies at Kurenai-sensei's place as long as Gai-sensei or Lee aren't there. I hate fan girls, emos, and lazy people who don't do their job. My goals are to kill the other Bijuu and take their power for my own and to eat the bloodline parts of high-level ninjas to gain their powers. (Looks at Kakashi and licks his lips) That's a three-tomoe Sharingan eye ... right?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Uryū and Orihime continue towards Rukia's location, but are accosted by Aramaki Makizō, a Shinigami of the 11th Division. Some 12th Division members arrive to help, but Kurotsuchi, who has made them into human bombs, detonates them. Orihime uses her powers to protect Uryū and herself from the explosions, and Kurotsuchi expresses his wish to experiment on Orihime. Uryū begins to fight Kurotsuchi, but is quickly disabled by the paralyzing abilities of Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō when his Lieutenant, Nemu , uses her body to hold down Uryū. Kurotsuchi then reveals that he has experimented on many other Quincys, including Uryū's grandfather, Ishida Sōken, and was responsible for his death. Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Despicable Shinigami

SailorStar9: Well guys, I'm back from the dead, and no, Orochimaru didn't use his 'Edo Tensei' on me nor did Hanabishi Recca resurrect me with Resshin. So this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Ichigo: (Rushes to class) I'm late!

Isshin: (Sits on teacher's chair) Hey brat! This game, you lost!

Ichigo: (Whines) Why would a poker game and tardiness be a match?

Hasu: (Sighs as Ganju chuckles) Oh, nii-san.

Chapter 1: The Despicable Shinigami

* * *

Night falls...

"You're not going to sleep?" Uryū inquired. "You'll make yourself sick, you know."

"Yeah." Orihime noted, as she focused on healing the injured Tsubaki. "Just a little longer."

"Is Tsubaki doing any better?" Uryū asked, on the lookout.

"Not yet." Orihime replied. "Back then, I..." she recalled the last battle. "Lost the battle of will, that's why..."

"Sorry. Orihime." Shun'ō looked at her mistress. "Healing one of our own kinda of requires a certain knack."

"I'm sorry." Orihime knelt beside the healing Tsubaki.

"It'll be okay, Inoue." Uryū assured. "Your Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield have incredible powers."

"That's correct." Hinagiku agreed. "Doubt in your heart directly influences our power, hence we need you to be strong, Orihime."

"But..." Orihime protested.

"Let's practice more." Lily voiced. "You can drop the magic words and call us out just by our technique names."

"If you do, we will be able to protect you more promptly." Baigon agreed.

"Hm... yes..." Orihime blinked. "What is it?" she leaned closer when Tsubaki awoke and gestured for her.

"Just wait a little longer." Tsubaki assured. "I'll get better soon."

"Yeah." Orihime nodded.

_Perhaps it's better this way._ Uryū noted, once the pair exited from the warehouse they had been hiding in. _After moving around with her for the past few days, I'm certain of it now. Inoue is definitively not suited for fighting. She hates, more than anything else, to see someone getting hurt in front of her. Even if it is an enemy. A person like that shouldn't fight, because that kind of fighting hurts only one's own comrades._

"Hey, you two!" a drunken Aramaki Makizō hollered. "Wait just a minute. What're you two doing in a place like this? What squad are you?"

"Eleventh squad." Uryū answered.

"That's weird." Aramaki remarked. "I'm in 11th Squad too, but this is the first time I've heard that there're boneheads, who walk around without Zanpakutō, in combat-specialist 11th Squad."

_Damn, there were distinctive traits for each Squad?_ Uryū cursed.

"That's a 12th Squad patch, not one of ours." Aramaki recognized the numbered patch. "Of course _you_ won't know that. Who the hell are you two?"

_Damn, I'd hoped we could keep going quietly._ Uryū cursed. _But I've got no choice._

"That was close, you two." one of the 12th Squad members remarked, one of them having knocked Aramaki out. "Are you alright? Of all things, to suspect a comrade, what a jerk. Hey, this guy is drunk."

"Thank you very much." Orihime beamed.

_Wait._ Uryū frowned as the group led Orihime back to the Squad building. _Think carefully. Isn't it strange for them to save us in this situation? Even though he was drunk, that man's objectives were completely logical. And still, they go out of their way to save us, why?_ "Inoue!" he warned. "Get away!" just as the ground exploded underneath them.

"Captain!" the 12th Squad member turned to his Squad captain who had ignited the explosives. "This isn't what we talked about. Wasn't our role just supposed be talking to them and bringing them back to the Squad building?"

"Bad boy." Kurotsuchi Mayuri remarked. "A released bomb mustn't come back." and imploded the survivor. "A shield?" he echoed.

"Thank you." Orihime stated. Uryū having blocked off the blast, enabling her to use her barrier. "If you hadn't screamed out, I..."

"No." Uryū corrected. "We survived because you kept practicing for so long."

"What about the other people?" Orihime wondered.

"Unfortunately." Uryū replied. "But you shouldn't punish yourself over that. The one who should be punished, is you!" he glared at Kurotsuchi.

"That's an interesting technique." Kurotsuchi remarked. "That shield is the technique of the woman behind you?"

"We have no need to respond." Uryū stated.

"Really, it's interesting." Kurotsuchi insisted. "That's the first time I've seen such a technique. How about it, woman? Wouldn't you like to work under me as a research subject?"

"Don't be absurd." Uryū hissed. "I said we're not going to respond."

"If you come with me, I won't treat you badly." Kurotsuchi assured. "Rest assured. I'm gentle with females."

_She's crying..._ Aramaki blinked at the weeping Orihime, recalling how she had saved him.

"Ah yes." Kurotsuchi added. "I will welcome you with the ultimate working conditions. I'll limit the administration of drugs to eight times a day, and mechanical experiments to five hours a day. And I'll do my best refrain from body alterations that carry the risk of death." _he's fast._ He mused, sensing Uryū had Hirenkyaku-ed behind him, spirit arrow drawn. "Oh, a Quincy? What a rare breed. I wonder how long it's been since I've seen a live specimen. However, I regret I've already finished my research on your kind."

"Finished your research?" Uryū echoed. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

"What?" Kurotsuchi remarked. "Do you ryoka just rush into your enemy's headquarters without properly investigating first? What a careless bunch. I should think you would at least memorize the thirteen people at the top. 12th Squad Captain," he expanded his Spirit Pressure. "As well as second Technological Development Bureau Chief, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. You don't have to remember that. You won't know anything shortly, anyway."

_This guy..._ Uryū mused. "Inoue!" he barked. "Run away, quickly!"

"No way!" Orihime protested. "I'll fight too."

"Hey, you!" Uryū looked over at the fleeing Aramaki. "Take Inoue and run away. You don't want to die, do you? If you don't hurry, you'll get caught in the crossfire. Take her even if you have to force her. Otherwise, I'll shoot you."

"Come on." Aramaki grabbed Orihime and took off.

"Did I say you can run?" Kurotsuchi extended his arm, only to have Uryū fire his arrow, destroying the arm and a nearby building.

"Did I say you can follow?" Uryū shot back.

"Oh dear, I'm not interested in you." Kurotsuchi scoffed.

_He detached his own arm?_ Uryū was stunned to see Kurotsuchi pull off his mechanical arm, jumping back to increase the distance.

"It hurts so bad my head feels like it's going to melt." Kurotsuchi injected his arm with a flesh-regrowing serum.

_Evil monster._ Uryū readied his next attack.

_That bastard!_ Kurotsuchi dodged Uryū's arrow, only to have the Quincy use his Hirenkyaku to release another arrow to his back. "Not bad." he noted, appearing in front of the teen.

_I couldn't get behind him._ Uryū trained an arrow at the Captain.

"Scratch out,Ashisogi Jizō." Kurotsuchi released his shikai.

_What is its ability?_ Uryū was hesitant to fire when Nemu cut in, tackling Uryū and knocking him off the roof. As he was falling ,he realized that Kurotsuchi was moving in to attack, before he slashed them both. As they landed on the ground, Uryū concluded that Kurotsuchi had purposely sacrificed his lieutenant to get to him.

Kurotsuchi, however, was impressed that Uryū was not crying out in pain, but Nemu requested medicine to heal her injuries. Kurotsuchi then punished Nemu because of her request to be treated, telling her that she would not die no matter what he did because he built her through a combination of Gigai and gikon technology.

Uryū tried to get up, but realized that he could not move his arm, and Kurotsuchi explained how his Zanpakutō worked: it cuts off the opponent's ability to use his muscles, but leaves the pain receptors intact.

Kurotsuchi then demonstrated by stabbing Uryū again, sending a howl of pain from Uryū while he was still unable to move, and yet he still defended Nemu from Kurotsuchi's ruthlessness. The Squad Captain then taunted Uryū about 'the honor of the Quincy', a line that his previous Quincy subjects repeated, before rambling about his research into Quincys, claiming that the last one was an old man who kept repeating the name of his student. He then flicked a picture of him to Uryū, who instantly recognizes the man as his grandfather, Ishida Sōken, Uryū's Sensei who taught him all about being a Quincy.

As Kurotsuchi tried to recall the student's name, he turned to see Uryū standing up, releasing his waves of Spirit Pressure and swearing, 'By the honor of the Quincy, I'm going to kill you, you monster.'

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Three

Sasuke: My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And I don't want to use the word 'dream' but I have an ambition: the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man,"

Naruto: It better not be me.

Sasuke: Okay, to kill two certain people.

Naruto: WHAT?

Sasuke: Okay, it's just to kill Naruto.

Naruto: (Mutters) I'd like to request a transfer please.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Uryū uses the Quincy technique Ransōtengai to overcome the paralysis of Mayuri's Zanpakutō. However, he is outclassed by Mayuri, and is forced to take off his Sanrei Glove, an act that releases the limits on his powers. Uryū proceeds to completely overwhelm Mayuri, but Mayuri escapes by transforming into a liquid. Uryū continues on towards Rukia's cell, severely weakened, until he is confronted by another Soul Reaper captain, Kaname Tōsen. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Ishida's Ultimate Power!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: (Enters classroom to see Renji on the table) Renji, what did you just hide?

Renji: Nothing...

Ichigo: (Peers over Renji's shoulder to see three wooden sticks, Renji munching on the fourth stick) You ate my mitarashi! (Explodes)

Renji: It's only a dango!

Ichigo: (Goes Mugetsu on Renji's ass and demolishes classroom)

Hasu: (Opens destroyed door) What are you two doing?

Ichigo and Renji: (Zangetsu and Zabimaru in hand) Erm...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Ishida's Ultimate Power!

* * *

"So you're still able to stand even though I immobilized your limbs with my Ashisogi Jizō." Kurotsuchi was intrigued. "I know why. It is... Ransōtengai. Countless thread-shaped bundles of spiritual particles intertwined to connect immobilized parts and forcibly move them like a puppet. It was originally a technique created to allow aged Quincys to continue to fight Hollows. No matter if tendons were cut or bones broken, they mean nothing before this technique. It exits so one can fight until his body turns to dust, the Quincys' ultimate pinnacle of battle techniques. I'd thought that technique had already been lost. And for you to use it at such a young age... a genius, one might say."

"Genius?" Uryū scoffed. "I won't have you _classify_ me with such a commonplace word. This Ransōtengai of mine is neither an ordinary defense technique nor a way to prolong my life. It is the expression of my will to keep fighting, even as a rotting corpse, until I avenge my master's humiliation."

"I take back the word genius." Kurotsuchi remarked. "You're just a greenhorn boy."

Readying his stance, Uryū recalled a memory from his childhood; being scolded by his father, Ishida Ryūken, for going to see his grandfather. Uryū's desire to be strong and become a Quincy was revealed to stem from his desire to save the dead from Hollows.

"Very nice." Kurotsuchi noted as Uryū reformed his bow, the teen Quincy recalling how the Sanrei Glove came into his possession.

Another flashback showed a much older Uryū training alone with the box, revealing that it contained the Sanrei Glove that Uryū was presently using. He trained a straight seven days and nights with Sanrei Glove, in order to reach what his grandfather called 'the pentacle of the Quincy's powers'. Sōken further explained that although putting it on meant gaining great power, he could never take it off. Doing so would temporarily give Uryū enormous power, but then he would lose all his Quincy powers afterward.

_There's a limit to the Ransōtengai._ Uryū realized he was at his limit. _I cannot hold out forever. I am sorry, Sensei. I think I understand Father's feelings, and I'm sure I know what I truly want to protect. I am sorry, Sensei._ He stood back up. _Just one more, I must disobey you, for _she_ is more important._ With that, he removed the Sanrei Glove. The said equipment disintegrated from Uryū's arm and he exploded in a tower of Spirit Power, thus entering the Quincy: Letzt Stil.

A bewildered Mayuri contemplated where his immense power suddenly came from, and then witnessed Uryū absorbing the Spirit Particles of the buildings around him and realized that Uryū had gained complete dominance over Spirit Particles, and gone beyond the limits of normal human bodies.

Uryū reformed his bow and sent an arrow blasting towards Mayuri.

Mayuri dodged, believing that he was still fast enough to dodge, but saw Uryū already above him. An arrow was seen connecting with Mayuri, slamming him to the ground and ripping off his left arm. Mayuri countered by releasing his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, and explaining to Uryū that Zanpakutō have two stages of release: Shikai and Bankai. He then attacked with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, as Uryū prepared for the assault by amassing a powerful spirit arrow. He released it and the arrow was seen ripping apart the nearby buildings and speeding past the conflict area.

Nemu called for Mayuri, who was seen with a new hole in his torso from Uryū's arrow, and the scene switched to Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, which had been completely split in half.

Mayuri cursed Uryū and revealed his last trick: he stabbed himself with his Zanpakutō, turning himself into a liquid state, commenting on the battle, before escaping to recover his body.

Meanwhile, Nemu helped Uryū by giving him an antidote for not killing Mayuri.

The Quincy then took his leave, realizing his powers are gone. As he made his way to the Senzaikyū, he encounters Captain Tōsen Kaname.

Not wasting his time, Tōsen apologized that he must kill Uryū for the sake of peace, and he was seen releasing his Zanpakutō, Suzumushi, against the teen.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Four

Naruto: My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like it when the voice in my head demanding the blood of the innocents and to rip off some seal is quiet. I hate it when Hinata kills someone and bathes in their blood before I get to. My dream is to turn into a giant fox and face off against some blond guy who looks a lot like me sitting on a giant smoking toad. Um ... Kakashi-sensei, why are you signaling for immediate ANBU backup?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Tōsen disables Uryū instantly with his Zanpakutō, and has him incarcerated. Yoruichi summons Zangetsu using a tenshintai, one of Kisuke Urahara's inventions. Zangetsu states that if Ichigo defeats him, he will be able to perform his bankai, and will be slain if he fails. Elsewhere, Yamada Hanatarō is admonished by his captain, Unohana Retsu, for helping Ichigo, Renji breaks out of his prison cell, 3rd division captain Ichimaru Gin releases his lieutenant, Kira Izuru, from his imprisonment, and 11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi agrees to help Orihime find Ichigo in order to fight Ichigo again. Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Overcome Your Limits

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pesche: (Inside classroom) Nearly there! Do you get? Why can't you understand?

Renji: (Outside classroom, holding two buckets of water as punishment) Ichigo, I'm sorry I ate your dango.

Ichigo: (Beside Renji, also holding two buckets of water) That's alright, Renji.

Renji: Thanks.

Ichigo: It was me who ate your lunch a while back.

Renji: What?

Ichigo: (Evil grin) It was _really_ good.

Renji: Hey!

Pesche: (Stops in mid-chalk-stroke when smoke emerges from the corridor) What's going on? (Looks outside to see Ichigo and Renji on their backs)

Ichigo: That's why I said Shikai in places like this is dangerous, Renji.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Overcome Your Limits

* * *

Captain Tōsen Kaname stood before a wounded and powerless Uryū. While musing on the Ryoka invasion and the senseless fighting, he drew his Zanpakutō, releasing it and incapacitating the teen.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"To get from shikai to bankai requires well over ten years of training, even for the talented." Yoruchi explained. "But I'm going to have you achieve bankai in three days."

"What the heck is that weird doll?" Ichigo blinked when Yoruchi revealed a Spirit Transfer Doll.

"A Spirit Transfer Doll." Yoruchi grinned. "It is one of the S.M.C's most essential specialized spirit tools. It can forcibly transcribe a Zanpakutō's main form and materialize it. What's required for shikai is dialogue and harmonization. Bankai requires the Zanpakutō's materialization and submission."

"If there's no other way, I just have to do it." Ichigo declared, piercing the doll and causing Zangetsu to emerge.

"I see you've recovered quite a bit, Ichigo." Zangetsu remarked.

"You heard our conversation, yes?" Yoruchi inquired. "I'll leave the fighting method to you. Can you start right away?"

Wordlessly, Zangetsu placed a hand on the ground, causing numerous Zanpakutō blades to form. "Of all of these, only one is the real me." he informed his wielder. "Only that _one_ can defeat me. If you want to force me into submission, find it before I kill you. And slay me if you can."

Then, the combat begun.

* * *

In the 4th Squad Headquarters...

Iemura Yasochika was writing in his diary about the Ryoka disturbance, complaining about the 11th Squad men who were being admitted frequently, in addition to the Ryoka, citing Captains Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyōraku Shunsui as people who requested the Ryoka be admitted. It was then revealed that Captain Tōsen Kaname had requested that Uryū be admitted as well.

Kotsubaki Sentarō and Kotetsu Kiyone were present at Yamada's Hanatarō disciplinary hearing. Unohana Retsu, his captain, decided that he was to be punished in some way for aiding the Ryoka, but his punishment was not revealed.

* * *

In his prison...

Kira Izuru, lieutenant of the 3rd Division, was also sitting in his cell in a straitjacket having flashbacks about his brief battle with Hinamori Momo, disgusted with himself for drawing his sword against her. His captain, Gin Ichimaru, walked in, offering to let him out.

* * *

Back in the underground chamber...

Ichigo coughed up some blood, and Yoruichi yelled at him that there was not any time to waste, and to get up, with Zangetsu threatening to 'make' him get up.

* * *

Back at the 11th Division headquarters...

Aramaki Makizō was groveling before Kusajishi Yachiru, lieutenant of the 11th Squad because she found him carrying Inoue Orihime back to the 11th Squad headquarters. In a stupor about what to tell Yachiru, he explained that Orihime had the ability to 'bubble out of walls' and that he was bringing Orihime to see her, and Yachiru was highly entertained by the thought.

Ikkaku Madarame and Ayasegawa Yumichika inquired about Ichigo, and the recovering Orihime mentioned she believes he was alive.

A bandaged Kenpachi commented that he had hoped that this was the case too, so that he could fight him again, and he declared his decision to help Orihime, citing that if he stuck with her, he would likely run into Ichigo again.

* * *

In a 4th Squad cell...

Ganju, Uryū, and Sado were in a prison cell, the three wondering about why they had been treated, and Chad mentioned that they were probably being kept alive because they were suspected in Aizen's Sōsuke's murder.

They had no way of escaping, as their Spirit Power was sealed by their handcuffs, and they concluded that Hotaru, Hasu, Orihime, Ichigo, and Yoruichi were all out there somewhere, and that they would just have to find them.

Chad then decided that they wait.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Five

Kakashi: Now you, pinky.

Sakura: My name is Haruno Sakura. I like... (Giggles as she looks at Sasuke) "I hate..." (Glares at Naruto)

Naruto: I told you, that threesome with you and Ino was a one-time thing. Deal with it.

(Silence on rooftop, a crow caws past)

Sakura: WHAT!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, while incarcerated, 5th Squad lieutenant Hinamori Momo recalls her experiences at the Soul Reaper Academy, where she befriended Renji and Izuru. On a field trip to hunt Hollows, she and her comrades were saved by Captain Aizen Sōsuke and then-lieutenant Ichimaru Gin when powerful Hollows attacked. Back in the present, Hinamori knocks her guard unconscious and escapes from her cell, planning to confront the person who killed Aizen. Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Authentic Records! School of Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: (Walking corridor and stops at T-junction)

Aizen: Hey! Good evening, Kurosaki-sensei, long time no see. Where have you been?

Isshin: Lecturing, of course, Principal.

Ichigo: (Is confused) What, that's it? That really is it?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Authentic Records! School of Shinigami

* * *

Renji Abarai was seen running across the landscape after breaking out of his detention cell.

Izuru Kira was walking behind his captain, Ichimaru Gin, after Gin offered to release him from his own cell.

Momo sat in her own cell, recalling an early memory of her deceased captain, Aizen Sōsuke.

* * *

_The timeline then shifted back several years, with Momo wishing her younger friend, Tōshirō, goodbye as she left for the Shinō Academy._

_Izuru was praying at his father's grave before his own departure, and Renji and Rukia dashed to make it to the Academy in time for the welcoming ceremony._

_Izuru, Renji, and Momo were all shown attending Class 1, the advanced class, while Rukia was seen in the Class 2, cursing Renji for making it to a higher level class than she._

_At the Way of Destruction training, Momo was reciting the incantation for Hadō #31, Shakkahō, was is the only student who managed to hit the target downrange._

_In the next wave of students, Izuru released his own Shakkahō, successfully hitting his target dead center._

_Renji, avowing to one-up Izuru, came forth in the next wave of students. As he positioned himself to fire his Shakkahō, he did not recite the incantation, and causing the fireball explode in his face instead._

_Next, Izuru was seen sparring with Renji in class, with Renji constantly on the offensive before managing to eventually strike his opponent, knocking him to the ground. Renji was declared the winner, but everyone rushed over to Izuru's aid, and Renji simply scoffed and walked out. Later, as Renji relaxed from the sparring match, Izuru joined him and the two were then formally introduced. They were interrupted, however, by students running past them to a larger gathering in the courtyard. They found Momo, and there they all lined up to see the arrival of Captain Aizen and, then his lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin. On her next day off, Momo went to visit Tōshirō and she informed him about her decision to join Aizen's division after she graduated._

_Later, Rukia was seen staring out the window, while Renji snuck up behind her, scaring her, only to tell her that he was leaving for field training in the world of the living._

_Class 1 had gathered outside and were greeted by three sixth-year students, including Hisagi Shūhei, who would be escorting and supervising them on their trip to the world of the living. The students were gathered in groups of three, with Momo, Renji, and Izuru teaming together._

_Meanwhile, an ominous silhouette was seen near the barrier team in the living world._

_The three manage to eliminate their dummy hollow, and return to the rally point where they were supposed to meet._

_Shūhei then summoned the barrier team, who were all shown to be dead, and suddenly, a huge Hollow appeared._

_Hearing the screams of the students, Izuru, Momo, and Renji dashed to the rally point, only to see the first sixth-year student, Kanisawa, killed. The other sixth-year, Aoga, charged in to avenge Kanisawa, but was impaled and swept away, leaving Shūhei by himself. The other students fled but Momo was mesmerized and stood rooted to the ground._

_Shūhei called for reinforcements, all the while trying to fend off the Hollow, but he was then slamming into the wall as blood gushed down his face; the reason why he has a scar on his cheek._

_Renji, Momo, and Izuru managed to save Shūhei from an attack, before banding together and fire three Shakkahō blasts at once, knocking the Hollow back and Shūhei ordering them to retreat._

_They took off, but were then surrounded by a group of huge Hollows._

_Just as the Hollows were about to strike, Lieutenant Ichimaru Gin and Captain Aizen arrived from Seireitei to lend a hand. Aizen assured everyone that they would take care of the Hollows, and this was when Momo realized that she desired to serve under Aizen as a member of the 5th Squad. Then, Gin released his Zanpakutō, Shinsō, killing most of the remaining Hollows, while Aizen effortlessly dispatched off the last one. _

* * *

Returning to the present, Momo stared and the moon, turned and spoke to her guard, who turned to face her and thus making eye contact, only to be met with her Hakufuku, before collapsing.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Six

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ... things, I hate it when people blame me for ... things I couldn't possibly have done.

**BOOM!**

Naruto: Wow, that sounded like the whole Uchiha district being blown up with paper bombs and high grade explosives.

Kakashi: And how would you know that?"

Naruto: (Smiles innocently you can see a halo on his head, said halo turns dull and slips off his head) Lucky guess.

Kakashi: We're on the other side of the village, we are only now seeing the smoke.

Naruto: If I did it, where's your proof? _Hmm, I wonder if Hinata wants me to help her blow up the Hyuuga compound._

**BOOM!**

He had to growl at that. The bitch ... she promised they would do it together!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Yoruichi notes that Ichigo's training for his bankai is going well and stops the training for the day. She reveals in their subsequent conversation that Urahara Kisuke used to be the twelfth division captain. Elsewhere, Hitsugaya Tōshirō confronts Ichimaru and Kira over Aizen's murder, but is interrupted by Hinamori, who believes that Hitsugaya killed Aizen. Hotaru cuts in before Hinamori could land a finger on Hitsugaya and knocks Hinamori unconscious. Ichimaru prepares to kill the Visored when Tula's immense Spiritual Aura intervenes. Now that's done, read and review.


	6. The Avengers

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Renji: Hey Ichigo, what does it mean 'chopped hair'?

Ichigo: (Grins evilly) That's...

Uryū: Hey, stupid strawberry. (Draws Seele Schneider and slashes Ichigo)

Hanatarō: You're all noisy... I was sleeping...

Ichigo: (Blocks Seele Schneider with Zangetsu) Hana woke up!

Isshin: Can you guys please listen to my lecture? Sob...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: The Avengers

* * *

_When I first read Captain's letter, I distrusted my eyes._ Hinamori teared as she escaped from her cell. _I couldn't believe it. But, it's true, isn't it? I will believe the Captain. Captain Aizen... the one who killed you was..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the 10th Squad Office, Matsumoto awoke from a long nap, in which she dreamt about her first encounter with Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya was sitting at the desk, telling her that he wanted her to finish up the paperwork he was working on; evidently he had picked up the 5th Squad's paperwork in Aizen's absence. There was not much left because he finished most of it, and she admitted that she was asleep for a long time. He sympathized with her, saying that it must had been hard for her to see a comrade and classmate commit such treason.

Matsumoto questioned Hitsugaya if he really thought that Ichimaru murdered Aizen, but before he could respond, a 7th Seat of the 10th Squad, Takezoe Kōkichirō, came in with a report that Izuru, Hinamori, and Abarai had all escaped from their cells.

Hitsugaya then proceeded to interrogate the guard in charge of Hinamori, and mentioned that if they had intended to keep her in her cell, they should have sealed her Spirit Force, as she is a master of Kidō. He then ordered Matsumoto to return without him; deciding that he was going to go save Hinamori from whatever it was she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Scene cut to Ichigo's Bankai training...

Yoruichi made note of Ichigo's progress as both Ichigo and Zangetsu decked it out. She mentioned that his fighting style and technique was evolving to a high level at a frightening rate.

* * *

In the Real World...

Urahara sneezed, and commented that he thought that someone beautiful must be talking about him. Tessei informed that he had some medicine that was great for colds, and proceeded to give it to Urahara. We hear Urahara fighting back; apparently the medicine had expired two years ago.

* * *

Scene cut back to Hinamori...

_Why Kuchiki Rukia has to be executed... why that date is continually being moved up... while I was investigating these issues, I arrived at one truth. I want _you, at least,_ to know, in my place._ Hinamori teared as she remembered her Captain's words. "Captain Aizen..."

* * *

Scene cut to Ichigo's Bankai training...

Ichigo was again fighting with Zangetsu, who suddenly turned back into the doll, and Yoruichi informed him that the first day of training was complete.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hitsugaya was inspecting Izuru's cell, before coming to a sudden realization.

* * *

Scene cut to Ichigo's Bankai training...

Meanwhile, Ichigo was relaxing in some hot springs, remarking that he could not tell day from night, and noticed that his wounds were healing rather fast so he decided to try drinking some.

Then an amusing scene begun, as Yoruichi decided to get in and started stripping.

Ichigo spat out the water abruptly and objected immediately, but Yoruichi just taunted him some more, before she got the best of him, and she entered the water in her cat form. She called him a lecher for being disappointed, with Ichigo threatening to drown her.

Yoruichi then informed Ichigo that the cave underground was built as a playground by Urahara and herself when they were kids, and that they battled underground there when Urahara entered the Gotei 13 and when she entered the Onmitsukidō.

Ichigo then turned to ask her a question, and found her sitting naked at the side of the hot spring.

A few tense moments and much splattering later, Ichigo inquired about Urahara, and Yoruichi confirmed that Urahara was indeed a Shinigami, as well as captain of the 12th Squad and founder of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.

Impressed, Ichigo called Urahara a big shot.

* * *

In the Real World...

Urahara was sitting on the toilet as a result of Tessei's medicine, and the latter then left to fetch his gastrointestinal medicine, while Jinta and Ururu watched, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I knew I'll find you two together." Hitsugaya intercepted Ichimaru and Izuru.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Izuru gaped.

"It's just as I thought." Hitsugaya glared. "Only Kira's cell had been unlocked from the outside. If you wanted to let him go secretly, don't you think that was a bit careless, Ichimaru?"

"Well, well, aren't you putting a strange spin on things?" Ichimaru tsked. "I did it that way _on purpose_ so you'd know."

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori.: Hitsugaya remarked. "Before she gets here, I'm going to kill you. Hinamori?" he blinked when Hinamori cut in.

"Finally, I found you." Hinamori muttered. "So this is where you've been."

"Stop, Hinamori." Hitsugaya chided. "You're no match for him. Leave it to me and stand back. Hinamori?" he gaped when Hinamori pointed her blade at him.

"Captain Aizen's murderer!" Hinamori accused. "Why him? I know everything now from this letter the Captain left me. _Hinamori, the true goal of this execution is not to kill Kuchiki Rukia. This execution is devised so that it in itself, could steal a certain item. That true goal is the Soukyoku. The Soukyoku, whose seal is broken only during execution, is said to possess the destructive po_w_er of 1000000 Zanpakutō in its blade. In its cross, it is said to possess the defensive power to deflect an equal number of Zanpakutō. Furthermore, when crucifying and piercing a Shinigami, its power is said to momentarily swell to dozens of times greater than normal. The person who devised this execution is plotting to use that power to destroy not only Seireitei, but the whole Soul Society._ "And the name of the despicable individual plotting this is... Hitsugaya Tōshirō." she finished. "And the letter continues to say..." _tonight, I have called him out to the eastern Great Sacred Wall. I must stop his plot no matter what the cost._ "If he would not stand down, I am prepared to cross blades. However, if I should die, Hinamori, could you find it in your heart to carry out my last will and defeat him? That is my final wish. Not as the Captain of 5th Squad, but as an ordinary man, I beg of you."

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya muttered as Hinamori raised her blade.

"Bakudō No. 1: Sai!" Hotaru called out a binding Kidō, paralyzing Hinamori before she struck. "You were always a fool, Hinamori." she sneered. "Your blind fan-girling of that traitor sickens me!"

"But!" Hinamori screamed. "But that's what the letter said! That was Captain Aizen's handwriting! I didn't want to believe it either! But that's what Captain Aizen said!"

"That's what Captain Aizen said?" Hotaru's glare intensified. "Was _that_ reason enough for you to practically hand _me_ over to that _teme_ as a lab rat! Your pathetic hero-worship disgusts me!"

"I..." Hinamori teared. "I... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hinamori... Tomoe..." Hitsugaya looked back and forth at the warring females. _This is not good._ He thought, grabbing Hotaru and jumped into the air to avoid Hinamori's next strike. _She's so confused she can't judge right from wrong. But there's no way Aizen would write a letter like that. Someone forged Aizen's letter. To make Hinamori and I eliminate each other. So that's it..._ he focused on the grinning Ichimaru. _This too..._ "This was all your doing, too, Ichimaru!" he hollered, releasing his self-exiled ex-girlfriend and charged towards to smirking Captain. "Hinamori!" he looked back at the female Shinigami he had knocked to the ground.

"My oh my." Ichimaru tsked. "That's awfully mean of you, 10th Captain. You ain't got to hit so hard a girl hurting so bad she done forgot herself."

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya muttered. "What is your goal? Aizen wasn't enough for you? You have to make Hinamori suffer like this too. Driving her so crazy until she clutches her sword so tightly that blood oozes out."

"Well now, whatever are you talking about?" Ichimaru feigned ignorance.

"I thought I told you." Hitsugaya flared up his Spirit Force. "If you made Hinamori spill blood, I'd kill you!"

"That ain't good." Ichimaru remarked. "If you pull your sword on me in a place like this, I'll just have to stop you, won't I? "Shoot her dead, Shinsou." he commanded, releasing his Shikai to stab Hotaru, when a powerful, yet elegant, wise and serene Spirit Aura stopped the warring parties in their tracks.

Hotaru, recognizing the Spirit Aura, shunpo-ed before her Goddess as Tula entered the battlefield.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Seven

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like when Hinata does that thing with her tongue. I hate having some furry bitch in my gut who apparently was upset that the Fourth wasn't monogamous with her. My goal according to Hinata is to pop one hundred cherries. But she keeps insisting I'm missing the point. (Holds up a cherry) I mean, how many ways can you pop one? (Pauses for a bit, as if listening to a voice only he could hear, before his cheeks flushed) Ecchi Yoko, Hinata couldn't have meant that when she told me that was my new goal.

* * *

Additional to the last one:

Naruto: Hinata, I did it! I popped a cherry!

Hinata: You did?

Neji: You got it in my eye!

Hinata: (Turns slightly green and pleas towards Kami) Please let that have been a cherry pit or even some juice.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Hitsugaya requests Hotaru and Tula to back down to let him and Ichimaru fight, and Ichimaru initially takes the upper hand with his swordplay. Hitsugaya turns the tables by using the shikai of his Zanpakutō to immobilize Ichimaru by freezing his arm, but this advantage is countered when Ichimaru uses his own shikai to threaten the unconscious Hinamori. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrives to aid Hinamori and Hitsugaya, and Ichimaru withdraws rather than go against her. Meanwhile, Renji arrives at Ichigo's training spot, and reveals that Rukia's execution date has been moved to the next day. Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Hitsugaya Howls!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: (Sitting by the swimming pool) Ishida, why aren't you changing into your swimsuit?

Uryū: (Snorts and turns away)

Ichigo:Don't tell me you can't swim?

Uryū: (Twitch) No!

Ichigo: (Teasing grin) Really?

Uryū: I have a cold today.

Ichigo: Then what did you come to the pool for?

Uryū: That is...

Renji: (Floating in the pool) The both of them are on good terms today.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: Hitsugaya Howls!

* * *

"Captain Ichimaru!" Izuru gasped.

"Stay back, Izuru." Ichimaru warned. "You don't wanna die yet, do you? Don't be stupid."

"Just staying back isn't good enough." Hitsugaya spat. "Freaking disappear, Kira! Even after you can't see us, keep on going. If you're within 12 kilometers in any direction, I'm not certain I won't kill you unintentionally. Hotaru," he cast a side glance at his former girlfriend. "Take Lady Tula and leave."

"Tōshirō..." Hotaru blinked.

"NOW!" Hitsugaya barked, before his expression softened. "I don't want you to see me this way."

"Seriously, men; they're all idiots." Hotaru muttered.

With a roar, Hitsugaya jumped and crossed blades with Ichimaru.

"That's 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō for you." Ichimaru remarked, both combatants having been forced into a stalemate. "Truly the reincarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come along very several centuries. Too close, too close. So, you're serious." he noted as Hitsugaya increased his Spirit Pressure.

"Incredible..." Izuru was stunned. "Such Spirit Force. At this rate..."

"Let's go!" Hitsugaya snapped and charged, both Captains clashing. Not giving Ichimaru any breathing space, Hitsugaya continued his relentless attack.

Tossing his torn sleeve at the younger Captain as a distraction, Ichimaru changed from defensive to offensive. "How's it feel, 10th Captain, to be cornered?"

Hitsugaya retaliated, using the chain on his sword's hilt to entangle Ichimaru's sword, effectively cutting off the attacks Ichimaru has been aiming at him.

"Oh, I see." Ichimaru noted, freeing his blade. "I shouldn't underestimate Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Guess, that's why they say no use regretting their mistakes."

"No, not yet." Hitsugaya corrected. "Your real regret hasn't even begun yet. For having made me this serious, regret as much as you damn well please."

"Ah, crap." Hotaru muttered. "This _will_ not bode well."

"Sit upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya summoned his Shikai.

"It creates a dragon of water and ice from overflowing Spirit Force and even controls the weather." Hotaru stated. "No matter how many times I see it, it's still awe-aspiring. This is Tōshirō's, the most powerful ice-snow type Zanpakutō, Hyourinmaru."

_What a volume of water._ Izuru jumped to escape the attack. _What speed. I couldn't avoid..._ before finding himself caught in the attack, his body freezing over.

Ichimaru, on the other hand, managed to block off most of the attack, with his left arm frozen and caught by the chain again.

"Captain!" Izuru called out.

"Looks like Tōshirō's tactics have improved." Hotaru remarked.

"It's over, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya declared.

"Shoot to Death, Shinsou." Ichimaru chanted, extending his blade towards Hitsugaya's eye and forcing the younger Captain to fall on his back. "Sure you wanna dodge that?" he questioned. "That's girl's gonna die."

"Tula-sama!" Hitsugaya shouted a warning when Matsumoto cut in, deflecting the blade with her sword.

"My deepest apologies." Matsumoto voiced. "I tried to return to the Squad building as you ordered, but sensing Hyourinmaru's Spirit Force, I had to come back. Please withdraw your sword, Captain Ichimaru. I will not allow you to turn your blade on our Goddess. If you do not withdraw, I will be your opponent from here on."

* * *

In the underground chamber...

Yoruichi pondered over Ichigo's growth as a swordsman, before making some calculations about the amount of time that they would have left after Ichigo achieved Bankai, and came to the conclusion that they would have a few days after Ichigo achieved Bankai. However, Ichigo's spiritual growth was not as rapid as his sword skills, and Yoruichi was worried that if Ichigo did not achieve Bankai in the training three days' limit, it might be too dangerous for his soul to survive. She decided to give it another day, before making a decision. Meanwhile, lost amidst her thoughts, she failed to hear an annoyed Ichigo's calls to her to start the day's training.

* * *

In the Senzaikyū...

Rukia was shocked to learn that her execution date had moved once more, and that she would be executed the next day.

* * *

In the 4th Squad infirmary...

"If you hadn't come, Tula-sama would be dead." Hitsugaya noted, the pair visiting the unconscious Hinamori. "Thank you, Matsumoto."

"Not at all." Matsumoto replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wait, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya barked, after Ichimaru withdrew his blade._

"_Instead of following me, take care of Miss 5th Squad Lieutenant." Ichimaru reminded._

"_Tula-sama." Hitsugaya started, both Captain and Lieutenant of the 10th Squad kneeling before the Goddess. "We apologize for you to have seen that battle. As Captain of the 10th Squad of the Gotei 13, I pledge myself and my squad to your command. The 10th Division of the Gotei 13, hereby renew its pledge to your protection."_

"_Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya." Tula gestured for both Shinigamis to rise. "Now, please listen carefully to what I have to say. The power of the Soukyoku to be released for Kuchiki Rukia's execution, was it _truly_ the decision of Central 46?"_

"_Tula-sama, that's..." Matsumoto was shocked at her accusation._

"_Then why wasn't the 'Judgment Scales' used?" Tula questioned._

"_Could it be..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened._

"_That's right." Tula nodded. "'Plotting the destruction of Soul Society using the Soukyoku's power', that part isn't real. What the traitors are really after is..."_

* * *

"A Hell Butterfly?" Matsumoto let the insect land on her finger. "Reporting to all Captains and Lieutenants. There has been a change regarding the date of execution of death row inmate, Kuchiki Rukia. Enforcement of sentence will be twenty-nine hours from now. This is the final judgment. There will be no further change in date. That is all. Captain..." she voiced as Hitsugaya headed out.

"The execution and associated release of the Soukyoku; looks like what Tula-sama said is true." Hitsugaya remarked. "Then I can't sit by and let this execution go on. Follow me, Matsumoto. We're gonna stop this execution."

Elsewhere, the same announcement was broadcasted all over Seireitei.

* * *

In the underground chamber...

An unseen figure had located Ichigo's spirit Pressure near his training area. Just as Yoruichi noticed someone approaching, the entrance exploded and Renji appeared as the dust settled. The red-haired Shinigami taunted Ichigo about sneaking around to do Bankai training, and informed Ichigo and Yoruichi that Rukia's execution date had once again been moved. He stated that he had followed Ichigo's Spirit Pressure to the underground training ground to finish his own Bankai training, before retreated into a corner to train with Zabimaru.

Yoruichi reminded that it was impossible to achieve Bankai in that time, but Ichigo stopped her, saying that he would definitely reach Bankai in time to save Rukia.

* * *

In the Senzaikyū...

Rukia laid on the floor of the Senzaikyū and contemplated her last wish, which would be to send Ichigo and his friends safely back to the real world. She reflected on the dream from the previous night, in which she held the dead body of a Shinigami as she screamed his name: Kaien.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Eight

Naruto: My name means nothing, for I have foreseen the horrible and painful ways you will all die within four years. But since I have foreseen the events leading up to those deaths and I find you bastards deserved to get offed that way, I won't say anything more. But Sasuke man, I'll be selling videos of your death, funny shit.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Rukia reminisces about her past as a member of the 13th Squad. As she was able to get into the 13 Gotei due to being part of the Kuchiki clan, she was disliked by the other members of her division, but she was able to construct a deep friendship with lieutenant Kaien Shiba. One night, however, a Hollow merged with Kaien and attempted to kill Rukia. Kaien regained control of his body, and impaled himself on Rukia's Zanpakutō. Rukia, believing that she is a coward who killed Kaien, is convinced that she should be executed. Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Rukia's Nightmare

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ichigo: (Side-glances at Shinji standing beside him) Em, who are you?

Shinji: Hirako Shinji.

Ichigo: Why are you here?

Shinji: I'm monitoring you.

Ichigo: Why?

Shinji: You're tardy, run through the corridor and bring snacks into the classroom!

Ichigo: What, is that it?

Zaraki: (Pops in front of the screen, scaring the heck out of the authoress and reviewers) Yey!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Rukia's Nightmare

* * *

Rukia's Dream Sequence

_It was Rukia's first day as a Shinigami and the other members of the 13th Squad taunted her behind her back just because she was adopted by the Kuchiki family and was exempted from many of the exams to join the Gotei 13._

_Lieutenant Shiba Kaien showed up and sent the gossiping squad members off to work again._

_Rukia greeted him with a lame greeting, and he chided her about addressing him properly, and after she greeted him to his satisfaction, he asked for her name. Rukia was impressed at the fact that he treated her normally, unlike other people, who would treat her differently because she is Kuchiki Byakuya's sister._

_Kaien then introduced himself, and mentioned that his captain, Ukitake Jūshirō, was sick a lot, and joked that she could call him captain 'by accident'._

_Later, Rukia met up with Byakuya, and informed him that she did not at the time have a seat because of her power. Byakuya was indifferent about her situation, and dismissed her._

_Later, Kaien met Rukia by a river with drinks and offered one to her. They sat and drank, and Kaien asked her why she was so depressed, telling her that he was behind her as a friend._

_Kotsubaki Sentarō and Kotetsu Kiyone showed up, drunk and began to tease them because they thought that Kaien and Rukia were on a date._

_Seeing that Rukia is depressed, Sentarō informed Rukia to smear boogers on whoever talked bad about her, and Kaien tossed his drink on them to sober them up._

_Rukia continued her narration, saying that she was comfortable around Kaien._

_Sometime later, after a battle with a Hollow, Kaien's wife, Shiba Miyako, showed up to help back him up and ended up helping out Rukia._

_Rukia again revealed that she idolized Miyako very much, for she was a strong feminine character whom she looked up to._

_When was is sent off to on a reconnaissance team to investigate a Hollow, she promised that she will just be on reconnaissance, and she would leave the rest to the backup team. Later, however, Captain Ukitake awoke to a report coming in that the recon team had been slaughtered and Miyako was the only one left alive. Although she was unconscious, her life did not seem to be in any danger until she awakened and went on a killing spree._

_Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia answered the screams of the people she was killing, and when they faced her, Miyako ran off into the woods. Kaien decided to honor the pride of Miyako and went after her, and Ukitake decided to go with him, taking Rukia along._

_When they got out into the woods, they found Miyako's robes, and were suddenly attacked by a Hollow, called Metastacia, that was capable of speech, and taunted the threesome about killing and torturing Shinigami before absorbing them, Miyako in particular.  
_

_Kaien decided to take the Metastacia alone and avenge Miyako. He talked with Metastacia, who remarked that he had eaten more Shinigami than it could count, and regretted not torturing Miyako more before he ate her._

_Kaien got very angry, releasing some of his Spirit Pressure, and attacked the Hollow first. He sliced one of Metastacia's legs and moved to attack his tentacles, but touching one caused his Zanpakutō to vanish before he could fully release it. Rukia tried to step in, but Ukitake stopped, explaining that there were two types of fights: those to win, and those to protect pride. He told her that Kaien was fighting for the pride of those killed, and the pride of his wife._

_Soon, Metastacia managed to take over Kaien's body, and Kaien began to attack Rukia and Ukitake. Then Kaien swore to kill Rukia first, but Ukitake stepped in, blocking with his sword, and ordered Rukia to run away._

_Ukitake began to fight with the Kaien, swearing that he would kill him and Kaien's body if necessary. Before he could strike the killing blow, Ukitake coughed up blood and momentarily succumbed to his illness._

_Kaien then went after Rukia, who had come back to try to fight. Just before he struck, a vision of Tula, droned in her Holy God Robe, appeared in his mind, the Goddess' Holy Spirit Aura giving Kaien a moment's control over his body and he instead impaled himself on Rukia's sword._

_He muttered his thanks to Ukitake for allowing him to fight, and apologized to Rukia for putting her in danger, and remarked that, thanks to her, he could leave his heart there._

_Rukia, however, believed that she had not done anything worthy of his thanks, and she cursed herself for only being able to save herself._

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

Back in the present...

Rukia felt selfish for what she believed she had done: in killing Kaien, and for causing people to spill blood trying to save her. Meanwhile, Ukitake caught up with Byakuya as he was walking and informed him about the bad news of Rukia's execution date being moved forward, but Byakuya was indifferent, saying that it would only shorten Ukitake's life worrying so, and that if she was to die, then that was the way of things.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Nine

Naruto: My name's Kyuubi. I like ramen and Hyuuga women, I dislike Uchihas and Hokages who think shoving a wooden tree up my ass is funny. My goal is to nail every vixen from here to the core of this worthless planet, slay every Sharingan user on this rock, and reseal the other Bijuu in some hotties ... except pinkie here, she looks like a closet freak that enjoys dominating a fellow. (Eyes dims a bit) Man, that mushroom ramen really messes with you, dattebayo!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where anything under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Kenpachi, along with Orihime and his subordinates, begins to travel to the execution grounds, but are confronted by Captains Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen and their Lieutenants, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shūhei Hisagi. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, Kenpachi's subordinates, begin fights with Iba and Hisagi respectively, and Komamura and Tōsen attack Kenpachi. Elsewhere, Renji has acquired his bankai, and Yoruichi is confident that Ichigo will do the same. Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Morning of the Sentence

SailorStar9: This is Chapter * of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Hasu: (Gasps as Inoue falls into the pool) Orihime! (Sees Nemu enter the pool) Nemu, the school has designated swimwear.

Nemu: Mayuri-sama said no such thing.

Urahara: I think it's okay. (Together with Renji with hearts in eyes) Strike!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Morning of the Sentence

* * *

It was an overcast day at the execution grounds as Ichimaru and Hitsugaya walked along separately with their lieutenants Kira and Matsumoto. Meanwhile the door was opened to the Shrine of Penitence as Rukia left with her escorts, beginning her way to the Sōkyoku.

Elsewhere, Kenpachi Zaraki raced down the streets of Seireitei with Yachiru and Orihime clinging to his back. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Makizō were also running along with their Captain.

In their holding cell, Uryū and Ganju were arguing while Sado mentioned that a lot of commotion was going on outside. As they were trying to figure out what it could be, someone crashed through the roof of their cell. Once the dust settled, they were terrified to see that Zaraki was standing before them. They were also surprised to see Orihime on the shoulder of Zaraki. Orihime remarked that she was relieved that all of them were okay.

Things now shifted to Byakuya was standing in thought before a picture of his deceased wife Hisana who noticeably bore a striking resemblance to Rukia before he left for the execution.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Komamura was shown talking with his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon. Komamura told him that he had no doubts about the execution, and was a loyal follower of Genryūsai Yamamoto Shigekuni. Tōsen showed up, agreeing with Komamura on following orders. He also remarked how they both followed the same path.

* * *

At the same time, Suì-Fēng was shown walking along with her lieutenant, Marechiyo. She mentioned she was not really interested about whether the execution was right or wrong and that she would just continue to carry out her duties.

* * *

Focus was then shifted to Kyōraku who was lazily lying about on a roof. His lieutenant, Nanao, informed him it was time to prepare to go the execution. Kyōraku yawned, saying that it looked like the old man; aka Yamamoto, would scold him.

* * *

We now return to Zaraki's group, which now included Uryū, Ganju, and Sado. After they arrived upon a dead-end in the street, Yachiru was visibly angry as Uryū and Orihime tried to make up excuses to make her feel better. Ikkaku however, pointed out that they should not have followed Yachiru in the first place. Upon hearing this, Yachiru jumped off Zaraki's back and bit down on Ikkaku's head.

All of a sudden things took a serious tone as Yumichika and Zaraki sensed an ominous presence that there was someone hiding nearby. Zaraki called them out and Komamura and Tōsen showed themselves along with Iba and Hisagi. The others in Zaraki's group were surprised to see them as Tōsen asked why Zaraki was aiding the outsiders. Yumichika mentioned that they had them outnumbered for a fight, but Zaraki stated that he would be the only one fighting and that he would take them on four versus one. Komamura and Tōsen both remarked that Zaraki was too arrogant while Zaraki insisted that they all come at him at once.

As the rest of the group wondered what to do, Yachiru told Zaraki that the rest of them would continue on as he fought. As Kenpachi assured that he would catch up to them, Tōsen remarked that he could be serious and that he must have lost his pride and his sanity when he lost to that Ryoka. Zaraki simply stated that he never had any sanity to begin with.

As they are about to fight, Ikkaku and Yumichika joined in, saying that they want to fight as well. Zaraki reluctantly allowed them, but reminded them to stay out of his way so that he could fight the two Captains. They agreed and the two of them left along with Iba and Hisagi to fight their separate battles. After they left, Zaraki remarked that hopefully this fight would keep him awake. Upon hearing more of his arrogance, Komamura angrily released his Zanpakutō and fired a ground shattering blast of his Tenken attack at Zaraki. At the same time Tōsen fired his Benihiko attack from the air, which sent hundreds of blades down at Zaraki. As the dust settled, Komamura and Tōsen remarked that nothing could have survived that. They were then shocked to find out that Zaraki laughing and that he took their attacks as if it was nothing. As Zaraki pulled one of Tōsen's blades out of his shoulder, he stated that it seemed this fight would not keep him awake after all.

* * *

Things now shifted to the underground training area where Renji had wrapped up his Bankai training and was ready to leave. As he headed out, he stopped and asked Yoruichi if she believed that Ichigo would really achieve Bankai, because he did not have any time left. Yoruichi pondered the question as Zangetsu reminded Ichigo he would not make the training easier on him even though he was weakening. Yoruichi told Renji that Ichigo needed to realize that deep inside he had the ability of possessing great power. She told Renji that she believed in him and that Ichigo could master his Bankai.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Ten

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and my adopted sister Lilith. She always cooks me great food and just wants kisses with tongue for payback, cause she said I have so much energy to give. I mean, she must know Kage Bushin cause one time, she had henged into two Hinatas after making dinner and wanted some kisses. Anyway, I hate violent girls who hate when Lilith kisses me at lunch during school, anyone who makes Lilith upset. My goal is to help Lilith by becoming Hokage and establishing a satellite village in the Makai realm ... though I can't seem to find that country on a map.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, we have a two-episode-in-one royale where Renji travels to Rukia's execution area, and meets his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, along the way. Renji ends up using his Bankai to fight Byakuya, but his lack of experience with his Bankai stymies his efforts. Byakuya uses his Shikai to try and counterattack but fails and Renji reveals that his Bankai is held together by his spiritual pressure. Byakuya uses his own Bankai and attacks again, wounding Renji and causes his Bankaito fade away. Finally Renji makes a last try and actually reaches his captain with his Zanpakutō, but it breaks and Renji's wounds cause him to fall as the captain congratulates him. As Rukia travels to the execution area, Ichimaru shatters her resolve by offering to help her, but subsequently claiming that his offer was insincere to begin with. Kenpachi is easily battling both Komamura and Tōsen, forcing Tōsen to use his Bankai, which removes all of Kenpachi's senses with the exception of his sense of touch. Despite being unable to see Tōsen, Kenpachi manages to locate and injure Tōsen, but is stopped from killing him by Komamura. Komamura activates his Bankai and engages Kenpachi. Meanwhile, Rukia arrives at the execution grounds. Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Ganju: (Tosses fireworks bomb into the air)

Yoruichi: (As bomb explodes) Tamaya!

Hasu: It's summer!

Ichigo: (Is confused) Do you throw fireworks to launch it?

Hasu: (Looks at her brother) Eh? Don't you?

Ichigo: (Sighs) I don't think so...

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9a: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya

* * *

Ichigo had a flashback of the day he became a Shinigami. He then remembered how Rukia saved his life and the day that the Soul Society took her back. All the events and battles he had had up to the day of Rukia's execution and he declared he would achieve Bankai that day.

In the training room, Ichigo was running with clones of Zangetsu chasing him and attacking him. Yoruichi watched from a cliff and Zangetsu reminded Ichigo that he still had not achieved Bankai. Ichigo told Zangetsu off to go harder and Zangetsu concurred. Ichigo picked up another sword and charged.

Outside in Seireitei, Renji had dispatched a group of Shinigami in his way, breaking their swords so they could

* * *

not follow. He then left the group and pressed on. As he ran, he had flashbacks of the days he spent with Rukia before they became Shinigami. As he passed through a doorway, a tremendous Spirit Pressure came down on him. He felt it and looked up to see Byakuya watching from atop a building.

Byakuya would not allow Renji to pass and save Rukia. He flash-stepped behind Renji to use the same attack he used on Ichigo. Renji blocked off the attack and pushed Byakuya away., saying that he could not be killed by those skills because he had seen them so much and was more powerful. Byakuya was not impressed and prepared to release his Shikai. Before he can complete the release, Renji attacked and Zabimaru appeared without him having to say its name. Byakuya was startled and wondered if Renji had achieved Bankai. Renji remained but powered up his Spirit Pressure.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo continued training but time was running out and so was his energy. Ichigo w asked if he wanted to continue.

* * *

Renji called out Bankai and when the smoke cleared, he was standing with a very long version of Zabimaru with a snake head at the end. Renji called out its name: Hihiou Zabimaru. Byakuya appeared calm but was angry and demanded when Renji achieved Bankai. After Byakuya yet again refused to move, Renji declared he had no choice but to kill him and go on.

Byakuya was confident that Renji would do no such thing. Renji attacked and Byakuya dodged leaving a path of destruction as the Bankai hit surrounding buildings. As the Bankai hit, Byakuya blocked it with his sword, then released to sever the Bankai. The parts fell to the ground but joined up again. Byakuya was surprised but Renji explained that the blade joints were connected by his Spirit Pressure.

Renji then attacked from underground and Byakuya landed on one knee. Confident now, Renji declared that he would finish the fight. Byakuya remarked he would finish the fight with his own sword and Renji attacked. At the last moment, Byakuya used a Kidō blast that hit the Bankai head on. Startled that Byakuya was able to get so much power even though he skipped the incantation, Renji found Byakuya's shadow and attacked. The Bankai went out of control, crashing into the ground and Byakuya explained that the attack was not meant to blind but to confuse the movements of the Bankai. Renji tried to attack again but he was bound by Byakuya who reminded Renji that he too had a Bankai.

Byakuya dropped his sword to activate the Bankai and a thousand swords emerged out of the ground scattering into uncountable blades. Bound as he was, Renji could only watch in horror. A great crash later, and the building behind Renji was torn by the blades. Renji froze as blood ran down his face, then he sprayed blood from his entire body and fell to the ground. Saying that Renji's fangs would not reach him, Byakuya prepared to leave.

As he walked away, Renji groaned as he tried to get up. Byakuya told him to stop moving but Renji ignored him. Renji rushed towards Byakuya but he raised his hand and several pink blades pierced Renji, going right through his arms. Renji screamed and fell to the ground again. Byakuya questioned Renji telling him that if he moved again, he would die by his blade.

Renji could no longer move and he sat on the ground thinking. Ichigo was being asked by Zangetsu if he would get up. Ichigo smiled and so did Renji. They both declared that they promised their souls that they would go on. Renji abruptly stood up, shattering the blades around him and he charged at Byakuya catching him by surprise. There was a spray of blood as they met.

Renji looked down and saw the upper half of his blade fall to the ground. The rest of the blade crumbled and Renji fed to the ground unconscious. Impressed, Byakuya removed his scarf and threw it over Renji, and then he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia sensed Renji's Spirit Pulse disappearing and stopped walking in shock. She looked around, trying to sense him but could not and cried out, asking why he had to die. She turned to see Ichimaru walking toward her.

* * *

Chapter 9b: Ichimaru Gin's Temptation, Resolution Shattered

Continuing from where we left off, Rukia thought about how she hated Ichimaru because of the way he acted and how it always felt like he could stun her just with one glance. He talked for a bit, then commented that Renji was not dead yet. Rukia focused and sensed that his Spirit Pulse though weak, but was still there. Ichimaru asked her if she wanted him to save her and Renji. Surprised, the guards in charge of Rukia demanded what he meant. Rukia did not understand either. Ichimaru then walked up to her and remarked that he was just joking, after which he walked away. Rukia then let out a scream, feeling desperate, because Ichimaru had destroyed her resolve to accept her sentence peacefully and made her want to live again.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Komamura and Tōsen confronted Zaraki. The two captains attacked at the same time, but Zaraki blocked and threw them off to the ground. He told them to stop being shocked every time he blocked and requested them to at least show him their Bankai before they die. Komamura said a Bankai was not needed for a traitor; however, Tōsen stopped him, saying that he would finish Kenpachi. He explained the different ways to become a captain and then remarked that he has felt uneasy since Zaraki became a captain. Shouting that Zaraki was unforgivable because of the way he caused chaos, Tōsen unleashed his Bankai, Suzumushi Final: Enma Kourogi.

Summoning nine rings that spread out and surround the battlefield, Tōsen created a pitch black dome that negated all use of a person's senses. Inside, Tōsen explained his Bankai as he walked around, slashing at Zaraki every once in a while. Suddenly Zaraki lunged, smashing his sword into the ground, close to where Tōsen was standing. Tōsen stated that Kenpachi really was a demon since he had no fear of the dark to begin with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo continued to battle Zangetsu as Yoruichi watched, concerned by the fact that time had almost run out. At the Sōkyoku, Rukia realized that her resolve was not as strong as she thought.

* * *

Yumichika continued to fight Hisagi. When Hisagi noticed Tōsen's Bankai, he tried to go to go help, but Yumichika stated that their fight was not over. Hisagi claimed that a 5th Seat could never beat a Lieutenant, to which Yumichika explained that he was only a 5th seat because that number resembled the number three3 his favorite, and that he was not the 3rd seat of his squad because Ikkaku held that position. He went on to say that his Zanpakutō's true ability was a secret from everyone. Hisagi's eyes widened with shock as Fuji Kujaku started glowing.

* * *

Renji saw woke up to see Hanatarō healing him. He also sees Rikichi, a boy in 6th squad standing nearby. Rikichi had snuck Hanatarō out to heal Renji since he also tried to save Rukia and would be willing to help. Hanatarō commented that most of Renji's wounds were treated when he arrived. He noted that only one person could have done it. Renji remembered the shadow he saw when he woke up and concluded that Unohana did it. Hanatarō told Renji not to worry because Ichigo would save Rukia.

* * *

Tōsen was still fighting Zaraki but he was out of breath because of Zaraki's increasing luck at guessing his location. Tōsen could understand how he was doing it. Zaraki is waiting for the blade to hit so he could move and dodge it and then he slashed where the blade came from. Gradually he was getting better and knowing this, he tried to come up with a strategy to find Tōsen. He had an idea and let Tōsen stab him on the next hit. Then he grabbed the sword so he could see and slashed Tōsen across the chest. Tōsen gasped and Kenpachi declared he knows how to defeat him now. He then let go of the sword.

Tōsen then had a flashback about a friend who wanted to become a Shinigami. After she did so, she perished. Tōsen charged, wanting to finish the fight but Zaraki caught him before he could make contact with the blade. Zaraki slashed Tōsen again and the Bankai collapsed. Tōsen stood, panting and dripping blood. Zaraki stated he quit because he did not want to fight a half dead opponent. Tōsen did not listen and attacked Zaraki from behind. Zaraki turned and raised his blade to kill Tōsen; but as the blade fell, Komamura jumped in front of it, blocking it with his armored hand and helmet.

Komamura told Tōsen that his feeling would not get through to Zaraki and his mask fell away to reveal that his wolf-like appearance. Noting that Zaraki was not surprised, Komamura declared he would take over the fight. Zaraki remarked that looks had nothing to do with fighting. Komamura turned and powered up as he released his Bankai. A shadow fell over Zaraki and his eyes widened. Komamura then called out, "Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!", and a giant armored soldier appeared behind Komamura in the same position as he was. Declaring that this battle was a killing match, Komamura charged and Zaraki laughed as the battle began.

* * *

On the Sōkyoku Hill, Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto announced that the ceremony would begin. Captain Suì-Fēng noted that very few people had gathered; only 1st Squad, 2nd Squad and 8th Squad had both captain and lieutenant present. Just then, Byakuya arrived and took his place in the line. Rukia looked at him but he turned to look away. Yamamoto asked Rukia if she had any last words and she replied that she had one thing to say.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Eleven

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you're already dead.

Kakashi: What do you- (Collapses to the floor, blood seems to pool out from his ears)

Naruto: (Glares at the others) Being late is not proper. And you said chalk dust wasn't a good idea. (Begins to 'loot' the 'dead jounin')

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Rukia has accepted her execution, and gives a request to General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai to send Ichigo and his friends home after her execution. The Sōkyoku, a massive halberd that transforms into a phoenix, is the execution method. However, Tula steps forward and stops the Sōkyoku with her staff, but before sympathetic captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake destroy the Sōkyoku, she reverts the phoenix into an egg. As Renji arrives, Tula orders him to take Rukia away. Ichigo defeats three pursuing lieutenants with his bare hands, and turns to face Byakuya. Now that's done, read and review.


	11. An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Orihime: (As Hasu holds on a fireworks sprinkler) It's so pretty.

Uryū: Hey strawberry. (Twitches as Ichigo holds some fireworks) What are you doing over there?

Ichigo: Well, I thought I'd show you, Ishida, some fireworks as well... (Drops fireworks) Ow, it's hot! (Scampers away)

Uryū: (Snorts as the fireworks explodes on Ichigo off-screen)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia!

* * *

The preparations for the execution of Rukia Kuchiki were almost completed and Rukia was trying to come to peace with herself. Captain Suì-Fēng noted that there are many captains and lieutenants missing for the ceremony, when Captain Byakuya Kuchiki walked up. Rukia showed surprise, but Byakuya ignored her and took his place. Captain Commander Yamamoto asked Rukia if she had any last words to say and she replied that she had one thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Komamura and Zaraki were still fighting. Komamura had released his Bankai and was about to continue his attack when a flash of light signaled the beginning of the execution ceremony.

* * *

Running towards the Sōkyoku Hill, Orihime, Uryū and the others all saw it. Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto saw it and stepped up their pace to the Central 46 Compound to try and stop the execution, not seeing a shadow following them. Sentarō and Kiyone were rushing Captain Ukitake Jūshirō to leave, telling him that they were running out of time. He soon emerged from his room with a shield-like object in his hand, saying that they had only one option left: to destroy the Sōkyoku.

Orihime and the others wondered what the light was and Yachiru informed them that the execution had started. She announced she would go ahead to take care of the strong people and see if she could help Ichigo. She took off, leaving the rest of the group staring after her and marveling at her speed.

* * *

Back at the Sōkyoku Hill, Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto agreed to send the Ryoka home unharmed after the execution. Isane muttered that it was cruel that the Captain Commander had no intention to send the Ryoka home alive. Her captain, Unohana, arrives and told Isane that it was said with mercy so that Rukia would have less doubt when she died.

Guards stepped up to the Sōkyoku and Captain Commander Yamamoto gave the order to release it. The ropes binding the spear of Sōkyoku were released to the ground and all around Soul Society people noticed the release. Rukia watched in silence, reflecting about her doubt and thanking all who helped her in her life to calm herself. Blocks arose from the ground at Rukia's feet, releasing her bonds and taking her up into the sky to the Sōkyoku's cross.

As Rukia stopped, the spear of Sōkyoku was engulfed in flames and it rose out of the ground. The flames solidified into the shape of a giant phoenix which Captain Commander Yamamoto called, Ki-Kou-Ou. Yamamoto explained that it was the true form of the Sōkyoku and when it pierced Rukia, the death sentence would be over. At the sight of the Sōkyoku's true form, even the Captains were in awe. Rukia looked back for a last time, thanking Ichigo, Renji and others as she prepared to leave with no regrets.

* * *

All this time, Ukitake's group and Orihime's group were rushing to try and stop the execution.

* * *

Rukia whispered a final goodbye as the Sōkyoku charged forward.

There was a flash of light and a crash of sound. The onlookers were watching in shock because something was wrong. Rukia opened her eyes in wonder and saw Tula, who had forced the Sōkyoku to back off with her Staff, floating in front of her with Ichigo and Hotaru flanking both her sides.

"Hey." Ichigo grinned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gaped. "You idiot!" she snapped. "Why did you come back? You should already understand this! You cannot defeat nii-sama! This time you'll really be killed! I've already decided that I am ready. I don't need to be saved! Go home!"

"Impossible!" Suì-Fēng was stunned. "Did she stop it? She was able to stop the Soukyoku halberd that has the explosive power of one million Zanpakutō with only a staff? Just what is she?"

"Nanao-chan, is this boy possibly the one that ryoka guy mentioned?" Kyōraku inquired.

"Yes, his physical characteristics also match the reports sent in by the different squads." Nanao confirmed.

"I see." Kyōraku noted. "It means that, the young lady is truly our Goddess."

Just then, a cord wrapped itself around the bird's neck, trapping it.

"Captain Ukitake? Kyone too?" Isane gasped.

"Hey, pretty boy." Kyōraku and Nanao took their places. "You really made us wait."s

"Captain Kyōraku?" Isane gaped.

"Sorry, it took a while to release." Ukitake apologized. "But, I can do it with this!"

_That is... the Shihōin House's crest._ Suì-Fēng recognized. "Stop them!" she ordered. "They are going to destroy the Soukyoku!"

"Do you not recognize your mistress, Ki-Kou-Ou?" Tula questioned.

With a cry, the phoenix lowered its stance, as if bowing before the Ice Goddess. Its flames withdrew as the firebird held its energy in check so as not to harm its creator. Before Ukitake and Kyōraku could release the Shihōin Shield, Tula pointed the tip of her Staff at the firebird and it dissolved into fiery feathers and turned into an egg, which Hotaru caught in her arms.

"And if that's the case, then I'll..." Ichigo leapt over the Soukyoku cross.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Hotaru grinned. "He's going to destroy the execution ground."

"Stop, that's crazy!" Rukia barked.

"It's all good." Ichigo cut her off.. "Just be quiet and watch." at that, he slammed his blade into the cross, demolishing it completely. "You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should just go home. I told you, didn't I? Your opinions will be totally ignored. This is the second time." he reminded Rukia, the shorter girl under his arm. "It'll work out this time. We've come to save you, Rukia."

"I won't thank you." Rukia muttered.

"The Soukyoku stands..." Isane gaped.

"He broke them!" Sentarō was stunned.

"What's with that guy?" Ōmaeda gasped.

"Ichigo." Rukia voiced. "Let me ask, what do you plan on doing next? How are you doing to hide in front of so many eyes?"

"We're going to run." Ichigo replied.

"Impossible!" Rukia protested. "Your opponents are captains! There's no way you can just escape!"

"Then, I'll just cut through all of them and then run." Ichigo shrugged.

"What?" Rukia blinked, hearing the sounds of battle.

"So, you've come, Renji?" Hotaru smirked.

"Rukia!" Renji looked up at the destroyed stands.

"I thought you'd come." Ichigo grinned.

"Of course." Renji smirked. "If I didn't come, who would save Rukia?"

"Ichigo." Tula nodded.

"Huh?" Renji blinked as Ichigo lifted Rukia over his shoulder. "Wait, hey! You aren't planning to..." he gaped.

"Take her!" Ichigo tossed Rukia over.

"You idiot!" Renji exclaimed as the screaming Rukia clashed into him.

"6th Squad Lieutenant, Abarai Renji," Tula commanded. "Take Kuchiki Rukia away and under _no_ circumstances are you allowed to release her; not even before a Captain. Do you understand?"

"At your command, Tula-sama." Renji replied and took off with Rukia.

"Abarai..." Ōmaeda gaped.

"What are you so surprised, fools?" Suì-Fēng barked. "Chase them! All Lieutenants, after them!"

"Yes!" Sasakibe nodded, after receiving Yamamoto's silent consent.

"Please go." Unohana told her Lieutenant.

Ichigo placed himself before the pursuing Lieutenants, stopping all three in their paths.

The three Lieutenants released their Zanpakutō, but before they could attack, Ichigo knocked them all out with his bare hands. Rushed footsteps were heard as Ichigo drew his sword and spun, just in time to parry Byakuya's attack. The scene ended with the two locking eyes, and Ichigo declaring: "I told you I can see you, Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Twelve

Naruto: (Summons several clones without the hand sign) We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, your ramen techniques and flavors will be added to our own, resistance is futile.

Sakura: (Pales)

Sasuke: Star Wars was so much better.

Sakura: (Pales some more) _Noooooo! Sasuke-kun is supposed to like Harry Potter! Damn you, Ino-pig! I read those books and did all those fanfics for nothing!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Byakuya begins to fight Ichigo, and promises to execute Rukia himself. Tula stops Suì-Fēng from attacking Kyone with her immense Spirit Aura. 4th Squad captain Unohana acknowledges Tula as the true Goddess and personally heals all of the injured present, then leaves to investigate another location upon Tula's orders. Kyōraku and Ukitake also sprint from the execution grounds, and the pair confront Yamamoto in a secluded area. In an overwhelming display, Yamamoto activates his shikai and incinerates the surrounding area. Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Strongest Shinigami

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pesche: We have a new student. Tier Harribel.

Harribel: Nice to meet you.

Ichigo: Tier Harribel... (Image of adult Nelliel Tu with the number 3 marked on her back appears) It's Nel. Long time no see!

Harribel: (Twitches) Hey!

Pesche: (Is confused) What is it?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students

* * *

Ichigo and Byakuya stood with their blades locked, discussing their reasons for why they were doing what they were, with neither able to understand the motivations of the other. Deciding that talking was pointless, the two resumed combat. Byakuya swore to defeat Ichigo and execute Rukia with his own hands, while Ichigo swore to stop him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Renji and Rukia were escaping from Sōkyoku Hill. Rukia demanded that Renji return back and help Ichigo, and Renji refused, telling her about Ichigo's promise to repay his debt to her, but Rukia still regretted changing his life. Renji assured her that things would be fine and that no one ever thought poorly of her for anything.

* * *

Back at Sōkyoku Hill...

"Nee-san!" Kyone rushed to her sister's aid.

"Wait, Kyone!" Sentarō barked. "Hey!" he barely stepped out when a flash struck him, sending him flying upwards into the air.

"Wait, Suì-Fēng!" Ukitake tried to stop Suì-Fēng from attacking his female subordinate when Yamamoto's cane slammed beside his foot, stopping him.

"Don't move!" the Captain-Commander ordered.

"Genryūsai-sensei..." Ukitake muttered.

"The one who ran away with the criminal is a Lieutenant." Yamamoto remarked. "If we insert a replacement for him, the replacement will work. Afterwards, we can take our time catching him. However, you are the one I cannot forgive. As Captains, you have done things which you should not have done. You are not ignorant of what that means."

"Captain Ukitake." Kyone muttered. "Captain, it's dangerous!" she warned.

"Stay back, Kyone!" Ukitake barked.

"Alright, then there's no choice." Kyōraku grabbed his fellow Captain's shoulder. "Shall we run away for the time being, Ukitake?" that said, he shunpo-ed off, with Nanao in tow.

_Shunsui..._ Yamamoto mused.

"Please wait, Kyōraku." Ukitake protested. "My subordinates are still there!"

"Calm down." Kyōraku chided, the pair nearing the bottom of the cliff. "You just try fighting Yama-jiji at place like that. Then everyone would get involved and die. Those two are fine. Can't you feel it? Another one of our heroes is drawing near. The only one capable of reverting the Ki-Kou-Ou back to its egg form is _her_. Just do your best and hang on. This is already a scandal."

"Captain..." Kyone gaped.

"I wonder how long you can remain an observer?" Suì-Fēng snorted. "What is this?" her eyes widened when Tula and Hotaru floated to the ground, a powerful, yet serene Spirit Aura flowing out of the Goddess and stopping her in mid-kick. _It's the first time I've ever felt that strong of a Spirit Pressure. It's very strong. No, what I felt is beyond any other Spirit Pressure, like the Universe itself. Probably no one even among the Captains of the Gotei 13, have such a mighty Spirit Pressure. Could that girl be..._ her musings were cut short when a shadow tackled her, the force sending them both down the Sōkyoku Hill."Let go!" she ordered. "What are you, you bastard?"

"My, my." Yoruichi chided. "Don't make such a fuss. You're as short-tempered as always."

"You..." Suì-Fēng gaped as Yoruichi removed her facial bandages. "Yoruichi!"

"It's been a long time, Suì-Fēng." Yoruichi grinned.

"Tula-sama," Unohana Retsu knelt before the Goddess. "As Captain of the 4th Squad of the Gotei 13, I welcome your return to Soul Society and hereby pledge myself and my squad to your command. The 4th Squad of the Gotei 13, hereby renew its pledge to your protection."

Tula nodded and smiled, accepting the pledge.

* * *

On top of Minazuki...

"Have you awoke, Isane?" Unohana looked at her Lieutenant.

"Captain Unohana?" Isane sat up. "I..."

"Be quiet." Unohana soothed. "It seems that you were caught more gently than the others, but please do not move around too much. Let's go down, Minazuki." she told her Zanpakutō.

The one-eyed manta-ray landed in the courtyard of the 4th Squad Headquarters.

"Please bring everyone out and then return, Minazuki." Unohana instructed.

The manta-ray vomited out the injured personnel and returned to Unohana's Zanpakutō.

"Everyone, you do not have serious injuries." Unohana added. "While inside Minazuki's stomach, you were greatly healed. Until they awaken, please let them rest in the 16th First Aid Office that is nearby. Come with me, Isane." she instructed. "There is a place I would like to go, to find out if Tula-sama's suspicions hold true."

"Tula-sama..." Isane blinked. "Then, that girl truly is..."

"Yes." Unohana nodded. "_Our_ Goddess. Lieutenant Kotetsu Kyone and Captain Tomoe Hotaru are accompanying her to Tula's Temple."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_If you would excuse me, My Lady," Unohana looked over at the injured personnel. "I have to transport everyone back to the 4th Squad headquarters for commence immediate treatments."_

"_Captain Unohana," Tula started, stopping Unohana in her tracks. "I would like you and your Lieutenant to go to a place on my behalf."_

"_A place?" Unohana blinked._

"_That's right." Tula nodded and looked up to the sky. "The place where the execution order came from. I fear the entire edict; from the decree of having Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji bring Kuchiki Rukia back from the Living World to Kuchiki Rukia's execution order,_ everything _had been a hoax "_

"_But who..." Unohana gasped in shock._

"_It is what I have been striving to find out." Tula replied._

"_And you feel the answers lie within _that place_." Unohana concluded. "I understand."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamamoto berated Kyōraku and Ukitake for the crime they had committed.

Seeing Yamamoto's power, Nanao reached for her Zanpakutō, but made eye contact with Yamamoto. His stare and Spirit Pressure incapacitates Nanao, who fell to her hands and knees, unable to breathe.

Kyōraku moved to shield her from Yamamoto's Spirit Pressure, and removed her from the battlefield. He returned and Yamamoto commended him for his exception Shunpo, and reflected on each of their outstanding performances and standing in the Shinou Academy. Then deeming that further talk was useless, Yamamoto removed his haori and released his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, as the battle between three of the four oldest captains in Seireitei began.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Thirteen

Kakashi: Okay, let's start with blondie first.

Naruto: Yo, I'm Naruto. I like helping my Big Brother from Big Brothers, Big Sisters slaughter entire clans and sell their eyes on NinBay, using genjutsu to either get tail or watch two girls make out thinking they are kissing the Emo here me and Big Brother missed almost five years ago.

Sakura: THAT WAS YOU!

Naruto: I dislike when my own fangirls think I enjoy being dominated, being the bitch, or kissing emo boys.

Hinata: Eep! (Runs off wearing a leather dominatrix outfit with ... assorted vibrating parts for his pleasure)

Naruto: My goal is mess with you all so much, you'll be glad when I finally take you out, and you'll never see it coming. Hell, the emo hasn't even realized he's wearing clothes and underwear that I sowed explosive tags into.

Sasuke: (Eyes went wide as Naruto begins a countdown)

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Yumichika returns to his captain after defeating Hisagi, and Kenpachi remarks that Komamura fled after Yamamoto began fighting. Kyōraku and Ukitake decide to fight their teacher, and both use the shikai of their Zanpakutō. Meanwhile, captain Suì-Fēng begins to fight Yoruichi, her former commander and teacher, and gains the advantage after she begins using her shikai. Believing she has the advantage, Suì-Fēng activates a nameless technique she recently discovered which greatly increases her power. However, Yoruichi activates the same technique, calling it 'flash cry' . Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Determine the Goddess of Battle

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Harribel: (Outside classroom) Principal, I succeeded in infiltrating the problematic class. (Evil grin)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle

* * *

Yumichika returned to where he left Zaraki fighting Tōsen and Komamura, but saw only his captain alone. It seemed that after having felt Captain Yamamoto's Spirit Pressure, Komamura had abandoned his fight. Yumichika himself was beaming after having won against Hisagi.

Elsewhere, Hisagi laid helplessly after being defeated by Yumichika, cursing Yumichika for using a dirty trick such as draining his Spirit Power with his Zanpakutō. He then noticed the spike in Spirit Pressure and a huge flame being generated nearby.

* * *

Back with Captains Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Kyōraku, Ukitake gazed at Yamamoto's Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, and recounted how powerful it was as the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakutō. Resigning themselves to battle, Ukitake and Kyōraku released their own Zanpakutō, each creating a pair of swords. Yamamoto took a moment to appreciate them as the only dual-sword Zanpakutō in Seireitei, and then the three captains clashed, creating a huge explosion.

* * *

Outside in Rukongai, Jidanbō had been healed and Kūkaku wanted to 'take him on a walk; to find Yoruichi.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yoruichi was locked in a fight with Suì-Fēng. It appeared that the two had some history together, since Yoruichi was the previous leader of the Onmitsukidō and captain of the 2nd Squad. The two women stopped for a moment in the treetops to exchange taunts.

Then Suì-Fēng drew her sword and stabbed the branch she was perched on, calling out the soldiers of the Onmitsukidō, but Yoruichi defeated all of them in a flash. The two then erupted in a series of punches and kicks, at the end of which it seemed that the two were equally matched.

Yoruichi taunted Suì-Fēng again, which annoyed the younger Captain.

Suì-Fēng then appeared behind Yoruichi and released her Zanpakutō, Suzumebachi, which turned into a black and gold stinger on her middle finger.

Yoruichi managed to get out of the way, but not before the blade pierced her, and Suì-Fēng reminded her of Suzumebachi's special ability; Nigeki Kessatsu, in which it would leave a butterfly mark on the enemy, and if Suì-Fēng was able hit that mark again, it meant guaranteed death for the recipient.

Yoruichi then tried to run away, but turned around and the two collided in a flurry of quick maneuvers once again. Suì-Fēng hits Yoruichi several more times, but was not able to get the same spot.

Yoruichi seemed winded and Suì-Fēng decided to use another special technique, one that she claimed she invented herself recently and did not even have time to name as yet.

Yoruichi countered by saying that it did have a name: Shunkō, explaining that it was an attack that concentrated energy into the user's arms and legs, but because Tula disliked violence, the Goddess had restricted its use.

Suì-Fēng seemed awestruck that Yoruichi was able to use the technique.

Yoruichi gave Suì-Fēng a warning to be careful, that she could not yet fully control it, and she then unleashed the technique to demonstrate and aimed her arm at her opponent, followed by an explosion that engulfed the forest.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Version, Naruto Part Fourteen

Kakashi: Okay Blondie, you first (Looks at extremely nervous member of Team 7, wondering just why the village prankster looked like Death had come for him)

Naruto: My name ... is Nar- (**FFHT!**)

Hinata: Dart in your neck. (Puts dart gun back in her satchel)

Naruto: Not again. (Collapses to the floor, the tranquilizers in the dart taking quick effect, the extracted dart falling to the ground)

Hinata: (Picks him up) Naughty, naughty, Naruto-kun; you know I don't like waiting for my nookie. (Turns to Sakura) Now stay away from my man, you skank, or I'll 64-trigram your ass! (Jumps away from the rooftop, the unconscious blond in her arms)

Kakashi: (Confused) Um ... anyway...

Ino: Damn it! Where is he, Forehead-girl? (Shakes Sakura)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun's right here, Ino-pig!

Ino: I don't care about his lame ass! You can have Mr. Erectile Dysfunction; where ... is ... Naruto?

Kakashi: Hinata took him.

Ino: That slut! Which way?

Kakashi: (Points in the right direction and Ino runs off) Um... meet me here tomorrow at eight in the morning, dismissed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loops where _anything_ under the sun is possible. In the next chapter, Suì-Fēng recalls her past with Yoruichi. She was Yoruichi's personal guard, and highly faithful to her. However, when Yoruichi left Soul Society, she felt betrayed, and carried a grudge against her mentor from that point forward. As Suì-Fēng attacks, Yoruichi uses her flash cry to block all of Suì-Fēng's attacks. Suì-Fēng breaks down in tears, asking Yoruichi why she did not take her along when she left Soul Society. Yoruichi soothes her, saying that she can now leave Tula in her capable hands. Ikkaku and Iba are fighting, albeit casually for sake. Near the execution site, Ichigo uses his newly learned Getsuga Tenshō technique to defeat Byakuya's shikai, and requests that Byakuya use his bankai. Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Renji: (After class, walks out with the rest of the group) Hard work, guys. Let's go eat potstickers.

Hasu: Yeah,let's go.

Harribel: (Sneaks into classroom and locks door) I did it! (Stands on teacher's desk) I robbed this classroom!

Ichigo: (Outside classroom) Huh? Harribel? It's already after school, you have to go home or the teachers will get mad at you.

Harribel: (Tears) Oh no!

SailorStar9: And, that's the end of Bleach Academy. Next up, the Shinigami Cup (Golden).

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky

* * *

In the aftermath of the Shunkō attack, Suì-Fēng was revealed to be standing in the middle of a trench, dug out by the Shunkō, still burning at its edges. Suì-Fēng and the ground behind her though were unaffected. Yoruichi declared that she did not tell her former partner of this technique mainly because she knew it was too dangerous and that Tula had restricted it.

Enraged, Suì-Fēng renewed attack, but Yoruichi stopped her with Hanki. Suì-Fēng failed to understand how Yoruichi still surpassed her after a century of isolation. As she resumed her Shunkō and attacked again, she recalls on her childhood and her previous relationship with Yoruichi until the day Yoruichi left the Soul Society and Suì-Fēng alike. In her rage, Suì-Fēng moved again to attack with a Shunkō...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Suì-Fēng recalled seeing Yoruichi for the first time, and training with her, and eventually being taken under Yoruichi's wing. Suì-Fēng idolized Yoruichi and was happy with her, even in the midst of battle. Then one day, Yoruichi disappeared from Seireitei, and Suì-Fēng was overcome by her senpai's betrayal._

* * *

In present, Suì-Fēng continued her Shunkō assault, and launched a wild attack that Yoruichi easily blocked with Shunkō. Her resolve collapsing and tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, Suì-Fēng begged Yoruichi for an explanation as to why she was left behind, and finally collapsed in tears at Yoruichi's feet.

Yoruichi soothed her former subordinate, remarking that she had grown strong and that she9Yoruichi) could now safely leave Tula in her(Suì-Fēng's) capable hands.

* * *

Elsewhere, Iba and Ikkaku tossed a container of sake back and forth as they watched the explosions from the battle between Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi. The sake ran out, so the two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors' to see who had to buy more sake. Iba took the high ground, but was distracted by the battle raging on Sōkyoku Hill. Turning back to sake, the battle for the sake restarted.

Now that we're done with the comic relief, let's return to the main battle, shall we?

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo was locked in a battle with Byakuya, the effects of which were seen and sensed throughout the Seireitei.

Ichigo demanded that Byakuya revealed his Bankai, saying he would not allow Byakuya to hunt down Rukia, and that only a monster would threaten to murder his own sister.

Byakuya calmly replied that he had the intention to kill Ichigo and then Rukia, but that Ichigo had yet to earn the right to die by his Bankai, and with that he released his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Senbonzakura.

Ichigo seemed to be about to take a hit from Senbonzakura but repelled it with a flash of energy emitted from his sword. The flash tore through the hill and through Byakuya's left arm, cutting off his glove.

Mildly surprised, Byakuya inquired into the meaning of the flash that hit him, asking Ichigo if it was his Zanpakutō's special power.

Ichigo explained that when he swings his sword, all of his spiritual pressure was absorbed by the Zanpakutō and released again in a 'super high density beam' which greatly amplified the swing. He then confessed that he was not even sure how to use the technique at will until he had used it against Senbonzakura and revealed the name of the technique as Getsuga Tenshō. He then once again demanded to see Byakuya;s Bankai, claiming he would defeat him no matter what.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part One

Naruto: (Looks around the classroom) Told ya we looped. But oh no, the blond Kyuubi container's just being crazy. Well welcome back to being twelve, you assholes!

Sasuke: Stow it, Dobe. You said yourself you got me back for putting that Chidori through your chest, let it go.

Sakura: So what now? I mean, do we tell-

Naruto: Been there, done that, and sold the t-shirt I got.

Sakura: But I didn't even get to say it!

Naruto: Whatever it was, I've already done. You guys are new, so I'll make it simple: I've tried everything to get out of this loop. But Teme's brother and his friends set this all up with that damned statue. There is no damn escape!

Sakura: So what do you suggest we do?

Naruto: Well, I'm not waiting for Kakashi, let him be on time for once and I'll show up. I swear, not one loop has that man ever been on time.

Sasuke: Maybe we could-

Naruto: Finish that sentence and I'll Rasengan you in the gut.

Sasuke: Where are you off too?

Naruto: I'm thinking gambling, liquor, and loose women. Want a jump start on restarting your clan, Teme?

Sasuke: ... Are we talking good looking women or are we talking Sound women?

Naruto: Hot ones, like Tsunade in her prime.

Sasuke: ... Let me hit the bank first.

Sakura: But we have to... Fine, but I want to see a show!

Three hours later, the said jounin enters the classroom, only to find a note.

Kakashi: What the hell is the 5-minute rule?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops. In the next chapter, Byakuya uses his bankai and overwhelms Ichigo with millions of tiny blades. In response, Ichigo uses his own bankai, which makes him incredibly fast. Ichigo evades Byakuya's bankai and stabs him with his sword. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, acting upon Tula's suspicions, head to the Central 46 Chambers, the highest authority in Soul Society. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kuromadani: My name is Kuromadani Zennosuke. Kuchiki Rukia, who was in charge of this area, committed some sort of sin and was whooshed away. Afterwards, I came to this town. (Denreishinki goes off) Huh? A Hollow? Right, I'm off.

Kanonji Don: (Knocks Kuromadani to the ground) Karakura Super Heroes! Karakura Red, go!

Jinta: (Kanabō in hand) Yahoo!

Karin: Brat! (Chases after Jinta with Ururu and Kon in tow)

Kon: Why do I have to do this stuff too?

Kanonji: (Laughs as he steps over Kuromadani's head)

Kuromadani: (On ground and confused) What was that just now?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power

* * *

Byakuya and Ichigo stood atop Sōkyoku Hill and Byakuya noted the impudence of the name of Ichigo's attack, Getsuga Tenshō, and finally yielded to the pressure and released his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, telling Ichigo he 'would turn to dust and disappear before him'. While Byakuya spoke, two endless columns of giant blades emerged from the ground; the release sequence of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi striking awe in Ichigo's heart.

Byakuya called his Bankai's name, and both rows of blades scatter into billions of tiny blades, all attacking Ichigo from every angle. Ichigo evaded and made a dash towards Byakuya but was forced to jump in the air. He attempted a second and third Getsuga Tenshō which Byakuya easily blocked. Ichigo soon found himself overpowered and was hit by a direct attack from Byakuya. Byakuya told Ichigo that his sword indeed had strong abilities but that his attacks were too clumsy to have an effect.

Lying in a crater formed by the attack that hit him, Ichigo remarked that he thought he could handle Byakuya's Bankai while still in his Shikai. Byakuya refused to believe that Ichigo indeed had Bankai, however, Ichigo claimed to have mastered it.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya, and his Lieutenant, Matsumoto were running through the streets of Seireitei after Tōshirō has Hitsugaya had placed a protective barrier, a Kyōmon, on Hinamori's hospital room, preventing any harmful effects from entering.

The 10th Squad Captain was determined to regain control of the situation. In order to do that, he and Matsumoto were making their way to the Central 46 Compound, to whom he intended to appeal directly and tell the real story, as Tula had hinted about the murder of Aizen, and declare the return of the Ice Goddess.

* * *

Back at Sōkyoku Hill, Byakuya was still struggling to accept Ichigo's claims about having achieved his Bankai. As Ichigo began the release sequence for his Bankai, his Spiritual Pressure release could be seen throughout Seireitei, including by Ichigo's friends.

Byakuya struggled with the persistent notion of Ichigo achieving Bankai. In his thoughts, he examined the history of the Bankai in Seireitei, how only the few and the brightest in every generation could achieve it and had their names remembered for posterity, while Ichigo, a non-noble and not even a Shinigami at birth, had achieved it so easily.

Ichigo continued his preparations for a while longer, gathering his strength before releasing his Bankai for the first time since the end of his training. Finally, he called for his Bankai and an enormous beam of energy shoots towards Byakuya, enveloping him and going well beyond him. The effect of this outburst alarmed everyone in the vicinity of the Sōkyoku. A huge dust cloud rose to the air and was carried into the sky by what looked like a hurricane. As the effects began to settle, Byakuya was revealed to be alive and well, having shielded himself with his Bankai. He looked upon Ichigo with amazement and disbelief as the latter was holding a weapon which appears to be nothing more than a regular katana, albeit entirely black in color and even smaller than his Shikai.

Believing again that the weapon could not be a Bankai, Byakuya gathered up his blades for an attack but was forced to stop when he found Ichigo holding the black blade to his throat.

Ichigo retorted it was Byakuya's so-called honor that demanded he kill his sister, Rukia, and that this honor of Rukia was the reason he got the Bankai. Saying this, he moved away from Byakuya, removing the sword from his throat.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto arrived at the entrance to the Central 46 Compound and were alarmed to find no guards at the front gate. Laying his hand on the gate, Hitsugaya found that it opened to his touch.

As they entered the compound, it appeared that the place was deserted, but when they reached the door that led to the underground assembly hall, they found it locked.

Matsumoto stepped back and Hitsugaya called for the person behind the door, asking them formally to open it. Instead of opening, the emergency defense lock was activated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orihime, Uryū, Sado, Ganju and Makizō reached the foot of Sōkyoku Hill, where they believed they would find both Ichigo and Rukia at the top.

Makizō, though told them they would be out of their minds to climb into a battle such as the one taking place at the top.

Orihime thanked him for his concern but remarked that since they had come all this way, there was no point in turning back. Uryū added that they were Ichigo's friends no matter what. Ganju and Sado expressed their agreement. They all bade him farewell, saying he did not have to continue with them, and thanking him for his help. As the others began their climb, Makizō was left behind. Suddenly he remembered that as a member of the 11th Squad, he was meant not to know the meaning of the word fear and hurried after them.

* * *

At the top Byakuya asked Ichigo why he withdrew his sword from his throat, saying his arrogance would be his demise. Byakuya maintained that the technique Ichigo used was not Bankai. Gathering his blades again, Byakuya declared that with the next attack he would teach Ichigo a lesson, since miracles did not happen twice.

The attack commenced but Ichigo was now far more equipped to handle it, to the point that Byakuya wondered how he is able to move so quickly. Realizing he could not connect with Ichigo by using his Bankai normally, Byakuya began to control it with hand gestures, thus doubling his Bankai's speed. Byakuya maneuvered Ichigo into a trap, surrounding him with blades, but when the trap closed and Ichigo was enveloped by the blades, he swung his blade around and within a few seconds cut through every last one of the blades around him. He then appeared instantly behind Byakuya's back, mocking, "A miracle only happens once huh? So what do you call this?" and stabbed at Byakuya. The attack was blocked by Byakuya's bare hand, but not without a price, as his hand was now visibly bloody.

Byakuya remarked that he now realized the wisdom behind the compression of such great power into such a compact weapon, which allowed Ichigo to fight at unimaginable speeds. He then stated that, "Even I have to admit the true power of your Bankai is impressive. Very well then, there's nothing left for me to do but to completely crush that power!"

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part 2a

Sakura: (After Iruka closes) What?

Naruto: I'm cutting you off for this loop.

Sasuke: Same here. Truthfully, we should kill you right now for what you pulled off at the end of the last loop.

Sakura: Soooooo worth it!

Naruto: Fucking yaoi-obsessed nymphomaniac.

Sakura: Oh come on, what's a little replacement jutsu between friends?

Naruto: We are no longer having threesomes with you.

Sakura: With an extra guy or an extra girl?

Sasuke" Both. I don't trust you not to be pulling a Haku with whoever you bring. You're cut off.

Sakura: You can't do that! I just wanted to try it! What's wrong with that?

Sasuke: That area of me is exit-only.

Sakura: You'll be back. How can you resist this?

Naruto: You realize you're twelve now, and not an elder teen with medically enhanced breasts I'm sure we'll manage.

Sakura: You guys suck.

Naruto: Well aside from the incident that shall be not named, what are the plans for this loop?

Sakura: Sex of course!

Sasuke: … Seriously, you need help. I studied under Orochimaru, found out why my clan was massacred, and even I'm not half as fucked up as you are.

Sakura: Stow it, Erectile Issue.

Sasuke: You found it worked well enough for how many years now?

Naruto: Sex later, planning now, I'd like a plan when the Loli side tries to take me again.

Sasuke: You just can't win with Hyuuga females, can you?

Naruto: Fuck off!

Sakura: Oh yes, how many were in that last attempt to kidnap you?

Naruto: Go to hell! You have any idea how many people tried to kill me for that shit? I was better loved when they thought I was the Kyuubi given form!

Sasuke: Okay. Standard Reboot Plan 5 then?

Sakura: Sounds good. Kakashi-meet-n-greet 2?

Naruto: Nah, I got a new plan for that.

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops and yes, they have a 'Standard Reboot Plan _5_'! Goes to show how desperate they can get. In the next chapter, Byakuya uses the second form of his bankai, summoning several rows of swords. As he and Ichigo continue to fight, Ichigo becomes progressively weaker as the strain from his bankai increases. His inner hollow takes over his body after Byakuya wounds him, and he starts to overwhelm Byakuya. However, Ichigo manages to suppress his inner hollow, and regains control over his body. Both Ichigo and Byakuya focus the remainder of their powers and clash in a final strike, with Ichigo the victor. Byakuya reveals that he wished to execute Rukia to fulfill an oath to his parents, and admits defeat, claiming that Ichigo has convinced him not to execute Rukia. Elsewhere, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. White Pride and Black Desire

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kanonji: Fly! Golden Cannon Ball! (Releases two miniscule energy balls at the Hollow)

Jinta: Jinta Home Run! (Hits Hollow with his Kanabō on the back of the head)

Karin: Let's go, Karakura King!

Kon: When did you get...

Karin: Karin's Absolute Shot! (Kicks Kon into Hollow, soccer-ball style)

Kon: Again? (Flies towards Hollow and slams into the enemy)

Hollow: Golden! (Disintegrates)

Kanonji: Mission complete! (Hugs Jinta as Ururu and Karin exchange high-fives)

Kon: (Glares at Kuromadani after landing) What are you looking at?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire

* * *

Sado, Orihime, Uryū, and Ganju, accompanied by Makizō, were making their way up the Sōkyoku, following Ichigo"s Spirit Pressure. Having reached the top, they encountered 11th Squad Lieutenant, Yachiru, who informed them that Rukia had already escaped. Uryū speculated that Ichigo was fighting someone powerful, concluding that just freeing Rukia was not enough, and that it was also necessary to thoroughly defeat the enemy to prevent them from capturing Rukia again.

A confused Makizō questioned their devotion to Rukia, but Orihime replied that Rukia was more than just a friend, because she meant that much to Ichigo. Because it was Rukia that changed Ichigo's life and Ichigo that changed all of their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile at the execution sight, Byakuya pushed Ichigo's blade away. He then proceeded to use his Senkei, saying it was Senbozakura's true form, when he abandoned all defense and risked everything to kill his enemy. He told Ichigo that he was only the second person to witness it. Ichigo thanked him, and the duel commenced and huge amounts of Spiritual Pressure were released. Uryū suggested they find a safer place to wait, but Orihime insisted on staying.

Ichigo realized Byakuya had gained speed since revealing his Senkei, but was confident in his ability to counter it. While their swords were locked, Byakuya surprised Ichigo by summoning another sword from within the Senkei and skewering Ichigo's foot, nailing him to the ground, and then attacking him with Byakurai through the shoulder. Ichigo, now severely injured, struggled to move his unwilling body while Byakuya's blade neared him. Ichigo faded towards death, and in his desperation, his Inner Hollow appeared as the mask was being formed on Ichigo's face, blocking Byakuya's fatal blow with one hand and responding with two slashes to Byakuya's body.

The Inner Hollow told Ichigo that his own body could not handle the strains involved with using the Bankai. Saying he would show Ichigo how to use the Bankai properly, the Hollow attacked using a black Getsuga Tenshō, much to the surprise of Byakuya, who escaped using Shunpo twice before finally getting hit by a surprise attack from the back..

The Hollow was about to continue his attack when Ichigo intervened and ripped off the mask. He apologized to Byakuya for the interference. Byakuya noted that he would not ask him about what just happened, and stated that neither of them had enough strength to keep fighting for much longer. He suggested they finish the fight with one final attack. Ichigo agreed, but again asked why Byakuya did nothing to save Rukia. Byakuya replied that should Ichigo defeat him, then he would answer that question.

Byakuya unleashed his Shūkei, focusing all the cutting power of Senbonzakura into one blade. Ichigo complemented the beauty of the technique, but said that all he could do was focus all of his Spirit Power into one single attack. Black Spirit Power collided with white Spirit Power and as their swords clashed, the effect was so powerful it could be seen and felt throughout the Seireitei. When the echoes subsided, both men sustained injury. Remembering the attack, Byakuya understood his sword had been shattered.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" Byakuya stated. "Why I will kill Rukia? Those with sins must be judged. When the sentence has been decided, it must be carried out. Those are the rules."

"Because of the rules, you would even kill your little sister?" Ichigo pressed.

"Feelings towards kin?" Byakuya echoed. "How pointless."

"What?" Ichigo demanded.

"Compared to rules, all emotions are worthless." Byakuya added. "I did not have such useless emotions from the start. The Kuchiki Family is one of the Four Great Noble Families. We must set the standard for all of the Shinigami. If we don't obey the rules, who then will?"

"Sorry, but I still can't understand." Ichigo stated. "I think that if I was in your position, I would fight against the rules."

_I see._ Byakuya realized. _He was not my enemy from the very start. He has been fighting against Soul Society's rules from the beginning._ "Kurosaki Ichigo, my sword was broken by your freedom. I can no longer chase after Rukia. This battle's victory is yours." with that, he shunpo-ed off.

Ichigo let out a victory roar but was forced to stop when the world around him started spinning. He began to fall but his fall was broken when he bumped heads with Orihime. Orihime and the others gathered around him, thanking him for surviving.

* * *

At the entrance to the Central 46 compound, Hitsugaya was resolved to enter even by use of force if necessary. As he cut through the door he realized the alarm did not go off and there were no guards at the door, he realized someone must have removed the guards and after entering, resealed the door, and deactivated the alarm to prevent any commotion. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto entered the building and it soon became clear that the place was deserted. They hurried down to the main hall, only to stop cold at the entrance, gazing in horror at what they have found.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part 2b

Naruto: Sakura, I am not going to Shion just to start a pleasure house in Demon Country.

Sakura: Come on! You have to admit it would be perfect!

Sasuke: When has he ever founded a pleasure house like you requested?

Sakura: Oh you wouldn't remember; you were dead at the time because you got upset that he was sleeping with your half sisters in the Hidden Smoke.

Sasuke: … Oh yeah, I owe you a painful death for that.

Naruto: Hey, they made their own decisions. Besides, I think I make a much better Clan Head than you.

Sasuke: Loli-bait!

Naruto: Snake-fondler!

Kakashi: Excuse me. Can we begin? Alright then, let's start with introducing yourselves.

Sakura: You're Kakashi. You like porn, ninja dogs, porn, when Gai-Sensei runs away after your defeats of him to train, porn, and staring at the Shinobi Memorial. You dislike teaching, getting the shit kicked out of you by Anko-Sensei, and not catching a glimpse of a nipple from the outfits worn by Tsunade-sama. Your goal is to star in an Icha-Icha movie, hopeful opposite Princess Koyuki from the land of Snow.

Kakashi: How did you…?

Sakura: It's amazing what a little second base action can get you from the records offices.

Naruto: I am so getting tested.

Sakura: Hey, I don't sleep with anyone who doesn't pass a medical scan And I don't want to hear that crap from you, Mr. 'It wasn't me; it was my Shadow Clone who slept with her'!

Sasuke: She's got a point.

Sakura: Thank you, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Don't thank me, I'm getting tested too.

Sakura: HEY!

Naruto: My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, of-age girls, seducing enemy kunoichi, seducing friendly kunoichi—

Sasuke: Gaara is so going to crush you for doing that with his sister and his only fangirl.

Naruto: He doesn't know, and they neither complained nor will admit to it. Anyway, that's enough of my likes.

Sakura: You like anything female, just admit it. I bet you even tried to nail Tsunade.

Naruto:...

Sakura: … No … fucking … way!

Sasuke: Ah, the joys of alcohol. I don't care; you are so telling me that story.

Naruto: I like the opposite sex in all ways, shapes, and forms. Anyway, my dislikes: yaoi-obsessed girls who try to trick me into doing a guy, and lolis that won't take hell-fucking-no as an answer. My goals are … actually I'm pretty happy with things the way they are now.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno. I like sex, boys, sex, boys having sex—

Sasuke, Naruto: Yaoi bitch.

Sakura: I also like ripping apart jackasses who think I can't hear them or who deny me my desires of sex. I like just enjoying myself. I dislike being told no, guys and girls who think they deserve a shot at this perfection.

Sasuke: You're twelve and flat now.

Sakura: I'll rip them off and make you a girl permanently. I know enough medical jutsu to even give you the full package, Sasuko. Remember?

Sasuke: Oh shit.

Sakura: My goal is to attain my fondest wish.

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like blood, sex, and violence. I enjoy jutsu, women, and non-yaoi pairings. I dislike yaoi, fangirls, and Snake summoners who want me to dress up like a pirate. My goal is to rebuild my clan and kill five certain … make that two certain people.

Naruto: Clones finished?

Sasuke: Yep, I still have one Uchiha left and you for sleeping with my half-sisters.

Kakashi: Half-sisters?

Naruto: About his age, his Old Man had a mission in the area and apparently cheated on Sasuke's mom, giving rise to two twin hotties in that village. They said I was a much better person to restart the Uchiha than emo here.

Sasuke: So I must kill the both of you now.

Sakura: Oh stop it. We all know you'll just get payback again by sleeping with Hinata behind his back.

Naruto: … What?

Sakura: Didn't know that, did you? He henged into you and took her for a ride.

Naruto: You slept with my Hinata?

Sasuke: You boned my sisters, payback's a bitch!

Sakura: Fight! Come on, tear off those clothes! Let's do this Greco-Roman style! Where's my oil?

Kakashi: (Backs off, wondering if Inoichi can do a mind-wipe for him)

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops. In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto enter the Central 46 Chambers to find all of its occupants slain. Kira arrives, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto pursue him. Hitsugaya returns when Kira tells him that Hinamori has entered the Central 46 Chambers. Ichimaru meets Hinamori and takes her further into the chambers, where she is reunited with Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen impales Hinamori with his sword, and Aizen and Ichimaru leave the chamber. Hitsugaya arrives, and is enraged at Hinamori's state. He uses his bankai, but Aizen effortlessly defeats him. Retsu Unohana appears, denouncing Aizen after discovering that he is a traitor. Aizen then informs her that every Soul Reaper has been under the hypnosis of his Zanpakutō, with the exception of the blind Kaname Tōsen, Aizen's other accomplice. Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Reality of the Despair

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kon: (In Ichigo's gigai) Nothing good happens when I'm a stuffed animal. (Places teddy bear into shelve) I'll put this away for the time being. Everyone's probably forgotten, but I'm a modified soul with super leg power. (Kicks an abandoned ball away and gets glomped by a group of boys) Who are these kids?

Kids: I'm begging you! You gotta be our savior at the next soccer game!

Kon: Savior? What a hassle. Sorry, but...

Group leader: If you help us, I'll give you this! The Hurts-So-Good Booby Special!

Kon: Alright! Leave it to me!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung

* * *

_Central-Room-46,_ Hitsugaya mused. _It is composed of forty sages brought together from all across Soul Society, as well as six judges. It is Soul Society's greatest justice machine. All the crimes Shinigami commit will be tried here, without being questioned by Soul Society. If it is decided that military force is needed, then with their ruling, orders will certainly be handed down to the Military Police, the Special Forces and the 13 Gotei. And once a ruling has been given, even a Captain will not be allowed to object. That is Central-Room-46. The only way for a ruling to be reversed to is seek an audience with Tula-sama and plead the case. But even so, Tula-sama may or may not overturn the verdict, depending on the case facts and the severity of the crime._ "What is this?" he gaped in shock when he and Matsumoto arrived in the grand hall to find the entire Central-46 Assembly murdered. "What's going on? The blood is dry." he rubbed the blood-spluttered table. "It's to the point where it's turned black and is flaking apart. This means that they weren't just killed yesterday or today. When were they killed? When Abarai was beaten and it was first announced that we were at war, the Central-Capital Basement was completely locked down. No one was even allowed to come near this place. And until we forcefully broke in, the security wall was completely closed and showed no signs of being entered. In other words, it is just as Tula-sama suspected, all the decisions we were told by the Central 46 were fake." _Who did this?_ He wondered. _Was it Ichimaru? Could he come so far on his own? Is there someone else collaborating with him?_

"I thought you would be here, Captain Hitsugaya." Kira voiced

"Kira!" Hitsugaya growled. "You aren't the one who did this, are you? Follow him, Matsumoto." he ordered as Kira turned to leave.

"Right!" Matsumoto followed her Captain, the pair giving chase.

"Wait, Kira!" Hitsugaya ordered, following him to the roof. "Answer my question! Were you the one who did that to Room 46?"

"No." Kira replied. "Right before you came, I had someone from inside let me in."

"You were let in?" Hitsugaya echoed. "By who?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kira stated. "By Room 46."

"You've got to be joking!" Hitsugaya hissed. "The seal was..."

"More importantly, is this okay, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kira cut him off. "Instead of chasing after me, shouldn't you really be protecting Hinamori?"

"What are you saying?" Hitsugaya demanded. "Right now, Hinamori is..."

"Not there." Kira corrected. "She's no longer in the 10th Squad's Barracks. Captain Hitsugaya, you put a barrier around the room Hinamori was sleeping in, didn't you? It is a high level barrier called Kyōmon that protects against outside attacks. That's why you were able to relax and leave Hinamori behind. But that barrier is very easy to break from the inside. Hinamori is a master with Kidō. It's no big deal for her to break the barrier. It's also no big deal for her to place a barrier around herself and completely hide her Spirit Pressure while moving about. Haven't you noticed? Hinamori has been following behind you the whole time."

"Matsumoto, can I leave this to you?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Go ahead." Matsumoto gave the go-ahead and the two split up. "What?" she asked when Kira stopped. "You've stopped running?"

"Of course, you don't know, do you, Matsumoto?" Kira voiced. "My Zanpakutō's abilities. But it's okay." he drew his blade. "I'll tell you as well. Raise your face, Wabisuke!" and unleashed an assault on Matsumoto and having cut her sword eight times, it became exponentially heavier until she could no longer lift it.

Matsumoto released her own Zanpakutō, Haineko, which turned itself to ash, to defeat Izuru.

* * *

Back in the Central 46 chamber...

"What is this?" Hinamori had arrived at the Chamber Hall. "Central-Room 46 is dead... everyone... Hitsugaya was surprised. Kira was here. Hitsugaya followed him out. What does this mean? If Hitsugaya was the one who killed Captain Aizen, then isn't Hitsugaya also the one who did this? So, the one who did this was Kira? So then, Hitsugaya... Captain Aizen!"

"Welcome, Hinamori." Ichimaru greeted from behind. "Come here." he instructed.

"This is the Seijiyoutou Kyorin." Hinamori noted, following Ichimaru into the Meditation Tower. "This is the residential area for Room 46. Why are you taking me to this place? Captain Ichimaru."

"It's a favor for the person who wants to meet you." Ichimaru replied. "See, take a look. Behind you." he added.

"Captain Aizen!" Hinamori gaped in shock when she turned.

"Long time no see, Hinamori." Aizen greeted.

"Are you really Captain Aizen?" Hinamori was stunned. "You were supposed to be dead."

"I'm alive." Aizen assured. "Just as you see."

"Captain Aizen..." Hinamori teared, gripping his coat. "I..."

"I'm sorry." Aizen apologized. "I've made you worry. You've lost some weight. I'm truly sorry. For this to have hurt you so badly. But you'll understand. I only had you. There was something I had to do, and because of that, I had to hide myself. So I feigned death. And I..."

"It's okay." Hinamori affirmed. "It's okay now. As long as you are alive, I have nothing to..."

"Thank you, Hinamori." Aizen noted. "I'm truly thankful to have you as a subordinate. Thank you, Hinamori. Truly thank you. Goodbye." he smirked and plunged his blade into her stomach. "Let's go, Gin." he instructed, after pulling the sword out.

"Okay, Captain Aizen." Ichimaru replied, the pair leaving a dying Hinamori on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tula, accompanied by Hotaru and Kyone, had removed the seal on the Temple Gates and the three females entered the Tula Temple, before proceeding directly to the Prayer Chamber, where all of Tula's sacred items were stored.

Shrinking her Staff, Tula put the Lotus Lamp back into its original place, allowing it to re-merge with the Winter Crystal; a snow-flaked shaped ice blue gem.

With the Command Staff truly restored, Tula reclaimed her authoritarian scepter and turned to face the two female Shinigami, the Goddess' powerful Spirit Aura rippled throughout the Temple.

* * *

Back in the Central 46 chamber...

"Hey, Hitsugaya." Aizen greeted the arriving Hitsugaya.

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya was shocked. "What does this mean? Are you really Aizen?"

"Of course." Aizen confirmed. "As you can see, I am the real thing. Even so, Captain Hitsugaya has returned a lot quicker than expected."

"I'm sorry." Ichimaru remarked. "It looks like the play's attraction was too weak."

"What?" Hitsugaya demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"What were we discussing?" Aizen echoed. "We're just talking about war tactics. The first step in war tactics is to decrease the enemy's numbers."

"Enemy's?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Where is Hinamori?"

"I wonder where..." Aizen smirked.

Eyes widening, Hitsugaya shunpo-ed into the chamber behind.

"Too bad, you found her." Aizen shrugged. "I didn't plan on surprising you."

"Aizen! Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya's fist tightened. "Since when did you team up? Was it before you faked your death?"

"Of course, it was from the start." Aizen replied. "Since I became a Captain, I have never thought of anyone else as my Lieutenant."

"So, up until now, Hinamori, me, your subordinates, the other Shinigami, everyone... you were deceiving us?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I had no intentions of deceiving anyone." Aizen corrected. "It's just, no one understood, the real me."

"Didn't understand?" Hitsugaya echoed. "Hinamori... Hinamori admired you. She joined the Gotei 13 just to be a little closer to you. She wanted to help you, so she worked insanely hard and finally became a Lieutenant like she wanted."

"I know." Aizen replied. "There is nothing easier to manipulate than a person who admires you. That's why I pushed for her to be my subordinate. This is a good opportunity. You should remember this, Hitsugaya. Admiration is the furthest thing from understanding. By the way, did you know that although it was me who turned Tomoe into what she is today, but it was Hinamori who trapped her?"

That, as they say, was the last straw and Hitsugaya released his Spirit Power. "Bankai!" he muttered. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" wasting no time, he lunged forward, impaling Aizen through the chest, as Aizen's body was covered with ice.

Aizen smirked inside the ice, and to Hitsugaya's surprise, he vanished as wider shot revealed that Aizen was standing behind Hitsugaya, his sword dripping blood, and a huge gush of blood spraying out of the younger Shinigami's body.

"Captain Aizen." Unohana voiced, as she and her Lieutenant arrived. "No, you no longer have the right to be called Captain." she corrected herself. "The traitorous criminal, Aizen Sousuke."

"Hello, Captain Unohana." Aizen smirked. "I thought it was about time for you to come, if you could. Did you realize I was here easily?"

"The Seijiyoutou Kyorin in the Seireitei is the only place in Soul Society that is completely restricted." Unohana stated. "For you to make an elaborate corpse doll just to hide yourself, there is no other place you would go than the most safe and difficult to find place, the Seireitei."

"So close." Aizen grinned. "Your analyzation was good, but there are two mistakes. The first one is that I did not come here in order to hide. And then the other one... this is not a corpse doll." he held out a replica of himself.

"When did you..." Isane was shocked.

"When did I get this?" Aizen finished the question. "I was holding it in this hand. Right from the start. It's just that I did not let you see it that way until now. You'll understand soon. There, I'll release it. Break down, Kyoukasuigetsu." he released his Zanpakutō. "My Zanpakutō, Kyoukasuigetsu, has an ability called 'Complete Hypnotism'."

"But Kyoukasuigetsu is a flowing water-type Zanpakutō." Isane argued. "That uses diffused reflection in mist and flowing water to confuse enemies and cause war between comrades. Isn't that what you told me, Captain Aizen? You gathered up all of us Lieutenants and actually showed it to us."

"I see." Unohana reasoned. " Tula-sama is right, that is the ceremony for the hypnotism."

"Correct." Aizen grinned. "'Complete Hypnotism' controls all five senses, creating a single figure, form, energy, touch and smell. It can deceive the enemy with all of those. And all it takes to be released is to show Kyoukasuigetsu's being released in front of the enemy. Anyone who has seen it even once, falls under the complete hypnotism from that instant on. Until I release Kyoukasuigetsu, they are trapped within the complete hypnotism."

"Just seeing it once..." Unohana echoed.

"It seems you've realized it." Aizen smirked as realization dawned on Unohana.

* * *

At the same time Tōsen was blocking Renji's path as he was running away with Rukia in his arms. Without a word, Tōsen transported the three of them to Sōkyoku Hill, right when Gin transported himself and Aizen there.

Finding himself back at the Sōkyoku and greeted by Aizen, Renji struggled to understand the situation when Aizen ordered him to leave Rukia and back away.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part 3

Iruka: Okay then, Team-" (Pauses and and tilts slightly) Okay, who fucked up this time?

Shino: It was Kiba. How do I know this? I saw his hairy ass having sex with a Cloud kunoichi before we shifted once more.

Kiba: What? I'm a dog-style ninja, she's a container of a cat Bijuu, shit happens.

Hinata: I'll give you shit, you son of a bitch!

Iruka: (Ignores Kiba and spots Naruto with his hand up) Yes, Naruto?

Naruto: Since Kiba fucked up, does this mean I can do his sister again?

Kiba: WHAT?

Naruto: She's a dog-style ninja, I have a giant horny fox Bijuu in my gut, I want some shit to happen.

Iruka: Sure, go ahead. I'm going to go get a drink. You already know your senseis, they know you unless they got killed during the last loop. I'm leaving.

Kiba: You stay away from my sister, Naruto!

Hinata: You stay away from Naruto, you sick bastard! Now stand still so I can neuter you!

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops. In the next chapter, at Unohana's command, Isane informs all high-ranking members of the 13 Gotei of Aizen's duplicity and urges the remaining loyal Captains and Lieutenants to gather at Tula's side. Aizen arrives at Rukia's execution site, where Tōsen has brought Rukia and Renji. When Aizen asks Renji to leave Rukia, he refuses and begins to fight Aizen. Ichigo also arrives, and the two fight in unison against Aizen. Aizen defeats both of them, and begins to explain his reasons for betraying Soul Society until he is interrupted by Komamura. Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Yuzu: (Vacuuming the floor) Ichigo-oniichan has finally come back from his trip, but he looks a little weird. It seems like he's afraid of me. (Kon in Ichigo's body backs off) Rather, did nii-chan's face look like that before? (Looks at sweating Kon) I wonder if he's worried about something. (Kon flees out of the window) Hm? What's this? (Opens drawer) Bosafu! (Holds up Kon's teddy bear body)

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 17: Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

* * *

Renji and Rukia found themselves back on the Sōkyoku Hill, having been transported there by Tōsen. They were both shocked to see Aizen alive and well. Aizen then ordered Renji Abarai to leave Rukia and back away.

* * *

Back in the Central 46 chamber...

"Heart of the South," Isane chanted. "Eye of the North, Finger of the West, Foot of the East, Arrive with the Wind and Depart with the Rain. Binding Path: 58, Kakushitsuijaku! 31, 64, 83, 97. I've found where he's heading. It's 332 to the east and 1566 to the north. It's Soukyoku."

"I understand." Unohana remarked. "Then search out and keep track of the locations for all the Captains and Lieutenants. Please leave them a short message. Tell them everything we've learnt about Aizen Sousuke and his destination and for them to gather at Tula-sama's side. Also, relay the same message to those ryoka. I'm leaving it to you. Now I'm going to take measures to save Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Black and white net." Isane started another chant "Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Binding Path: 77, Tenteikūra! Connection successfully established. Those of Captain, Lieutenant, or Deputy-Captain status of Gotei 13," she transmitted. "As well as all the ryoka, this is the 4th Squad Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is an emergency. This is an emergency message from the 4th Squad Captain Unohana Retsu and I. Everything that I am about to tell you is true and it"s all because of the ryoka's endeavors that proved everything. Without a doubt, the girl possessing the immense Spirit Power that's inside the Sacred Temple is truly Tula-sama. Before, the burden had always been carried by the ryoka. Do not forget, we too are Shinigami protecting Tula-sama. Now, all of you, gather before Tula-sama."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Impossible!" Ukitake was shunned "Aizen!"

"That's what she said." Kyōraku stated. "What are you doing to do, Yama-ji? This isn't the time for us to be doing this, isn't it?"

* * *

"The Captain lost?" Matsumoto hurried over.

* * *

"No way!" Kira was stunned. "He said he wouldn't do anything to Hinamori."

* * *

"Room 46 has been annihilated?" Iba echoed.

* * *

"That's a lie!" even Hisagi was shocked. "The Captain is a traitor?"

* * *

"Tousen!" Komamura looked at the sky.

* * *

"Did you hear that, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked.

"Of course I heard." Kurotsuchi stood up from his bath.

* * *

Ichigo and his friends, sensing Rukia's Spiritual Pressure from the top of the hill, realized the report was not a trap and also made their way back to the hill.

Just then, a metallic resonance echoed throughout Seireitei, the elder Captains recognizing it as the 'call' of Tula as the Goddess' Spirit Power rippled outwards, all across Seireitei and turning the remaining Captains and Lieutenants' authoritarian badges gold and silver, respectively. At the same time, all of the Hell Butterflies evolved into Hell Monarch Butterflies.

* * *

At the Sōkyoku Hill...

Renji drew his sword, saying he would not let go of Rukia. In response, Aizen attacked, but Renji narrowly dodged the blow, suffering only a minor cut. Aizen was impressed by Renji's improved defensive skills but advised him he had better not struggle for too long, because as his former superior, he had rather not kill him. Renji reminded him of Hinamori, whom he murdered, to which Aizen replied that killing her was an act of mercy, since he trained her not to be able to live without him. The entire purpose of his untruthful letter to her was to get her killed by either Kira or Hitsugaya, when this plan failed, he had no choice but to finish her himself.

Renji exclaimed that the monster before him was not the Aizen he knew and that he would never give Rukia up even at the cost of his life. Aizen smiled to that and remarked the Aizen Renji spoke of was nothing more than an illusion. Renji jumped to the air and released his Zanpakutō, but Aizen effortlessly blocked the attack. Renji's second attack was blocked just as effortlessly with Aizen's bare hand. By tugging on the last link of Zabimaru, Aizen tore it apart in an incredible show of strength and proceeded to slash through Renji body.

Aizen then narrated how he manipulated the system to get Renji, Hinamori and Kira admitted to his 5th Squad, and how Renji, who was too problematic to fit his schemes was moved away while Hinamori and Kira became his and Ichimaru's Lieutenants respectively. He then offered Renji one last chance to give up Rukia. When Renji refused, Aizen raised his sword to execute him. As Aizen's sword begun to drop, a black blade appeared to block its thrust.

Ichigo greeted Renji and the two, along with Rukia, move away from Aizen's immediate range. Ichimaru apologized for allowing the ryoka through, but Aizen replied that while cleaning the house there was no difference between one piece of dirt or two. Renji and Ichigo made the decision to stay and fight, as running would be futile. They decided to coordinate a joint attack on Aizen using Renji's Higa Zekkō technique.

However, Aizen dodged it and blocked Ichigo's attack with a single finger in yet another show of strength. He slashed Ichigo's body with the intent to cut him in half, yet was unsuccessful since his attack was too shallow. He then slashed Renji's body a second time and walked towards Rukia, who was overwhelmed by his Spiritual Pressure. "Now, stand up." he instructed. "Kuchiki Rukia. Poor thing." he looked over at Ichigo. "He's still conscious. Your actual strength and your strength to live not meeting up has become your Achilles' Heel. But you should stop. You have already been very helpful. Your part is over now. I knew you would sneak into Western Rukongai. That's why there was already a guard when you got there. In the case that something should happen, Gin would go get you directly. He increased the chances of you falling into my hands. Seirei-heki was brought down. If the Captains were hanging out on the inside of the walls, then the only way to break in was through Shiba Kūkaku's Flower Crane Cannon. On top of that, those intruders were strong enough to make the Captains run about. Actually, your movement inside of the grounds was wonderful. As a result, it wouldn't create a big stir even if a Captain was killed. It was very easy to move about."

"Wait," Ichigo voiced. "Why did you know we would be coming from Western Rukongai?"

"You ask a strange question." Aizen remarked. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's because Nishi Rukongai is Urahara Kisuke's base. The only place that you can break in using the Zenkaimon that he makes is the Western Rukongai. What's that expression?" he noticed Ichigo's shocked face. "You're his underlings, aren't you? Didn't you come under under Urahara Kisuke's orders to take back Kuchiki Rukia? I see." he realized. "It seems that you haven't heard anything about it. Very well." he pulled Rukia along. "This is the end. I shall tell you. Did you know that there are four essential ways for a Shinigami to fight? Zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou, kidou. Those are the four methods. However, all of those have a limit to their strength. Which ever skill you master, your Shinigami soul's strength will hit a wall. That's where the growth stops. In other words, that is the Shinigami's limit. Then, isn't there a way to break through it and surpass all the limits to your abilities? There is. There's just one way. That is the transformation of a Shinigami into a Hollow. A Shinigami's transformation in a Hollow. A Hollow's transformation into a Shinigami. By breaking down the wall that separates the two opposites, that being is able to climb to a higher level. This theory began with that desire. That's why even I tried out various Shinigami-Hollow transformation experiments. Hollows that can hide their own Spirit Power. Hollows that can make a Zanpakutō disappear just by touching them. Hollows with the ability to fuse together with Shinigami. No matter how much I expected from them, it never turned out right. In the end, neither myself, nor all of the others, could find out how to do it. But, Urahara Kisuke made a way. It could cross the barrier between a Hollow and Shinigami within a moment. It was a product that surpassed Soul Society's common knowledge. That thing's name was Hōgyoku. It was a dangerous creation. He probably felt that as well. He tried to kill Hōgyoku. However, in the end, he could not find a way to destroy Hōgyoku. So he took the only method left to him. He had to put a barrier around Hōgyoku and bury it deep within another soul to hide it. You understand now, don't you?" he turned to Rukia. "At that time, the place he chose to hide it, was in you, Kuchiki Rukia. When I found out about this, you had already disappeared somewhere in the real world. I had a hunch this was Urahara Kisuke's doing. At one point, he developed a reishi that could not increase it's energy. He used that to make a gigai that was impossible to lock on. And then he left Soul Society. This is the only way for a Shinigami in a gigai to go missing. And there is one other reason why he left. It's because the Shinigami inside the gigai will continually split its Spirit Energy. As a result, the Shinigami inside that will never recover its Spirit Energy. Her communication with the gigai will become dull. In the end, the soul will completely lose all of its Spirit Energy. You will deteriorate from being a Shinigami and become a mere human soul. Do you understand? It's not like he gave you power. By turning you into a human, he would be able to completely hide Hōgyoku's whereabouts. Luckily, after a couple of months, you were found in the real world. I immediately went to Room 46..." he was cut off when a looming shadow cast over him.

"Aizen!" Komamura hollered.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Naruto Part 4

Iruka: Okay, Team 1 is Naruto Uzumaki ... and any fine kunoichi he wants to tap?

Naruto: Wow, great team! Kami-sama finally paid me back! Who's our Sensei?

Iruka: Um... Anko. Team 2 is ... every guy remaining, going to ... Ibiki?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops and I'm giving Gaara a time loop of his own, I'm not leaving our lovable Kazekage out from the, erm... torture. In the next chapter, Aizen defeats Komamura with an extremely powerful Kidō spell and continues his explanation. He expresses his desire for the Orb of Distortion, an artifact that would allow him to gain Hollow powers. He extracts the Orb of Distortion from Rukia, where Urahara had hidden it. When he orders Ichimaru to kill Rukia, Tula intervenes with an energy blot, allowing Byakuya to save her. The majority of the 13 Gotei then arrives to restrain Aizen. Aizen and his accomplices manage to escape when several Hollows pull them into Hueco Mundo. Afterwards, as Byakuya recovers, he explains to Rukia that he married her sister, Hisana, and adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki clan due to Hisana's dying wish. However, he broke the clan's rules in doing so, and swore to his parents to uphold rules regardless of the circumstances from that point forward, and was torn between following the rules and allowing Rukia's execution or breaking them to save her. With the Gotei 13 acknowledging her claim, Hasu realizes that her life as an ordinary girl is over and prepares to take on her role as Tula. Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Group of the Strongest Shinigami!

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Yuzu: (Enters Urahara Store) Good afternoon!

Kinta: You came again?

Yuzu: But you're so cheap!

Kinta: The loan is 500 yen, as always. (Fills Yuzu's shopping bag with groceries) Here you go!

Yuzu: (Confused) The usual as always is okay, but it's this a bit much?

Kinta: (Flushing) It's just your imagination. Get out already! I'm busy with my soccer game.

Yuzu: Really? That's amazing. (Digs into shopping bag) I'll give this to you as a charm. It's Bosafu!

Kinta: (Shell-shocked) Idiot! Don't give a man a stuffed animal!

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 18: Gather Together Around Tula! Group of the Strongest Shinigami!

* * *

Komamura attacked, but when the dust cleared, it could be seen that Aizen had blocked Komamura's mighty blow barehanded. Komamura accused Aizen of betraying Soul Society and their Goddess and declared he would not be forgiven. Komamura then turned his attention to his close friend, Tōsen, and announced this applied for him as well.

* * *

A flashback sequence commenced, depicting Tōsen and Komamura's first meeting, both of them joining Gotei 13 and serving in the 5th Division under Aizen's command as a Lieutenant.

* * *

Komamura released his Tenken and swung a blow at Aizen, who jumped clear of the hit, using the dust cloud to release his Kyōkasuigetsu and appeared to land near Tōsen. Komamura followed him, demanding Tōsen explain his actions. Receiving no answer, he was about to summon his Bankai, but was flabbergasted to find Aizen standing right beside him. As the illusion Aizen dissipated, Aizen used Kurohitsugi to attack Komamura, severely injuring and incapacitating him.

Ichimaru complemented on Aizen's ability to use a level 90 Kidō without an incantation, but Aizen replied that the attack only had a third of its potential power, and was therefore a failure. When Aizen was about to continue his explanations, Uryū, Orihime, Sado, Ganju and Makizō arrived at the scene. Seeing Rukia being held by Aizen, Orihime cried out her name and was about to act, but Ichimaru stopped her and the others cold by releasing his Spirit Pressure.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Aizen turned his attention of Rukia. "Once you were found in the real world, I immediately did this; I massacred Room 46. You probably heard this from Isane; 'Aizen Sōsuke massacred death in order to hide his whereabouts. Shortly afterwards, he killed Room 46. But that is incorrect. As soon as you were found, I immediately killed Room 46 and cast Kyōkasuigetsu on all the Central Underground's Senate I made it look like Room 46 was still alive and continuing its meetings. And then, one of us was always in the Underground Senate. From then until now, we have continued to act as Room 46 and control all of the orders. In order to assure your capture, I changed who was supposed to capture you to those two from the 6th Squad. To keep you away from the humans, I put out the order for the immediate return of your gigai. In order to totally vaporize your soul and remove Hōgyoku from inside of you, I decided to use Soukyoku to execute you. We completely vacated the senate for only a few hours, including during the Second Captains' Meeting. Directly after that, I faked my death and hid in the Underground Conference Hall, because I figured that there was a possibility that the execution would fail due to your efforts. There are two ways to pull out something which has been intertwined and buried within a soul. Have the outer layer, the soul, vaporized by something like the extremely hot destructive powers of Soukyoku and then remove it. Or, forcefully separate it by some method that directly interferes with the soul's composition. If in the one-in-million chance that the execution by Soukyoku failed, I had to find that other method. In order to do that, I needed the information in the Underground Conference Room's Repository of Great Spiritual Books. I carefully went over Urahara Kisuke's past research. Since he was the one who devised that technique to combine and bury matter within a soul, I figured that the technique to remove it would definitely be hidden within his research. Yes, this is that technique." pulling out a small capsule and, as he opened it, six green spikes broke out of the ground around him and Rukia. Aizen's right hand was covered by the same matter as the spikes, and while a pale pink lightning passed between the spikes, Aizen pushed his left hand through Rukia's chest. Quickly finding the Hōgyoku, he then removes it. Rukia's body fell to the ground, the gaping hole in her chest slowly closing and she appeared unharmed. "This is a surprise." he looked at his prize. "It's something this small. This is Hōgyoku. This soul itself is uninjured? Such a wonderful technique. But this is unfortunate. I no longer need you." he pulled Rukia up. "Kill her, Gin." he instructed.

"There's no helping it." Ichimaru turned. "Shoot her down, Shinsou."

"That's enough!" Tula rebuked, an ice blot blasted Ichimaru's sword off course and giving Byakuya the opening he needed to pull Rukia to safely.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia was stunned. "Nii-sama, why? Why did you?"

"Aizen, it is clearly obvious that you have lost. It would be wise for you to accept your defeat. " the Ice Goddess came into full view.

"Let's go, Jidanbō!" Kūkaku ordered. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Destructive art 63, Raikōhō!"

Aizen dodged but as he landed he was captured by Yoruichi who grabbed his hilt and Suì-Fēng who held her sword to his throat. "This is another rather nostalgic face." Aizen noted.

"Don't move." Yoruichi warned. "If you move a single muscle,"

"I'll immediately cut off your head." Suì-Fēng finished.

"Kūkaku." Yoruichi looked over at the late arrival.

"Hey, Yoruichi!" Kūkaku greeted. "I had too much free time. I took a walk to check on you.

"My, they are flashy." Ichimaru mused "What should I do?"

"Don't move." Matsumoto warned, her blade pressed against his neck.

"This is as far as you go." Yoruichi informed her captive.

"What did you say?" Aizen was unfazed.

"Can't you tell, Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned. "You no longer have a place to run away to."

"Aizen..." Ukitake trailed, as many other Shinigami poured to the scene, including Captains and Lieutenants, the group surrounding their Goddess.

"Captain Aizen..." Iba added as Tōsen was caught by Hisagi.

"It's over, Aizen." Tula declared. The Winter Crystal still blazing with power, she added, "If you're truly a Shinigami, humbly stand down and ask for forgiveness."

"What's funny?" Yoruichi glared, seeing Aizen's smirk.

"I'm sorry." Aizen's smirk widened. "It's time."

"Get away from him, Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi barked. The two leapt apart just as a column of Negación ascended from the sky, enveloping Aizen.

"Impossible" Ukitake gasped.

"Menos Grande." Suì-Fēng was stunned as a huge Garganta opened in the sky above the Sōkyoku, and two Menos Grande peered out of it, many more were seen behind them, and soon they poured into Soul Society.

Both Hisagi and Matsumoto were forced to release their captives when two more Negación ascended upon Ichimaru and Tōsen.

"Trying to run away?" Iba raised his blade.

"Stop." Tula shifted her Staff to block him.

"Tula-sama?" Iba looked at the returned Goddess.

"That light is called Negación." Tula stated. "Menos use it when they are saving one of their own. It's over once they're engulfed in the light. The inside of the light is its own impenetrable completely solitary world. Everyone who has fought with a Menos knows this. The moment the light was brought down, it became impossible to even touch Aizen."

"Tousen!" Komamura barked. "Come down here, Tousen! I won't let you go! Why did you become a Shinigami? Wasn't it for your friends who perished? Wasn't it to fight for justice? Where did your justice disappear to?"

"I've told you, Komamura." Tousen replied. "All that is reflected in these eyes is a path covered in more blood. That is where justice already is. The path I walk _is_ justice."

"He's even joined up with the Menos?" Ukitake blinked. "For what purpose?"

"To search for greatness." Aizen replied.

"Have you fallen so low, Aizen?" Ukitake questioned.

"You're too proud, Ukitake." Aizen corrected. "From the very start, no one was standing in Heaven. Not you, not me, not even God. However, that emptiness in Heaven which is very hard to endure, shall end." he removed his spectacles. "From here on," he scattered his eyeglasses and combed his hair back, revealing his real look. "I will stand in Heaven. Farewell, Shinigami. And farewell, human ryoka boy. For a human, you were truly interesting. We will meet again, Tula, on the battlefield."

* * *

With Aizen and his conspirators gone, the recovery work started with Iemura barking out orders. "Help with treating the ryoka." he dispatched a group over. "You should understand this already." he reminded. "They are Soul Society's saviors. Hurry! Even so..." he looked over at Orihime who was healing Ichigo. "That ryoka woman... just what are her powers? Well done!" he greeted the arriving Unohana. "What is the condition of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"For now, they've escaped death." Unohana replied. "The rest is up to them. Right now, Isane is taking over the rest of the procedures. Who's remaining?"

"Captain Kuchiki and the ryoka boy." Iemura replied.

"It seems that the ryoka doesn't need our help." Unohana noted. "You've really pushed yourself too far, haven't you?" she knelt beside Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia, come here." she called Rukia over. "Captain Kuchiki is calling for you."

As Rukia knelt beside him, Byakuya revealed to her the real motive behind her adoption. His wife, Hisana, was her older sister. She had asked him on her death bed to find and look after her younger sister, whom she abandoned. When the orders came for her arrest and execution, he was torn between his promise to his deceased wife and the vow he made at his parents graves to always adhere to the law, a vow he made when he forced his clan to accept Rukia's adoption, which was against the law. He apologized to Rukia for having chosen to protect his vow over his promise and mentally thanked Ichigo for helping him make the correct decision.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Standard Reboot Version, Gaara

Temari: Why did you just kill Kankuro? We've barely started this loop!

Gaara: It isn't like the loop won't restart tomorrow. Besides, he was doing things to his puppets, things both Mother and Shukaku saw with me, that demanded punishment.

Temari: Do I want to know?

Gaara: No. Excuse me, I have a fangirl collection to develop. I refuse to allow Naruto to surpass my count.

Temari: But you became Kazekage before he became Hokage!

Gaara: Temari, it is a guy thing. Drop this subject, much like I dropped why you need a hand mirror to shave.

Temari: Well, I don't have to shave now, since killing our brother sets up a reset.

Gaara: Now tell me, which kunoichi might be curious to see what a tanuki Bijuu grants me?

* * *

SailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of time loop reboots where the characters will do _anything_ to get out of time loops, and yes, Gaara included. In the next chapter, after skipping all the flashbacks, Ichigo and his friends return to the human world. However, Hasu and Rukia decide to remain in Soul Society rather than leave with Ichigo. Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Rukia and Hasu's Resolution

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 19 and the last chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Kid 1: That Mitsumi group seems to have a skater.

Kid 2: What? We have the greatest skater here. (Looks at Kon) We're counting on you.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 19: Rukia and Hasu's Resolution, Ichigo and Uryū's Feelings

* * *

One week after the rebellion...

Some of the healed men were making trouble for the 4th Squad workers, but were silenced by Unohana.

* * *

Ikkaku was holding fighting matches when Ichigo showed up to challenge him. Their bout was short-lived though, because Zaraki arrived to fight Ichigo. However, Ichigo had no intention of fighting the captain again, so instead, he ran away.

* * *

Komamura, on the other hand, was visiting the grave of Tōsen's friend when Hisagi arrived.

"Captain Komamura." Hisagi voiced. "I wonder, will Captain Tousen return to this place again?"

"Of course." Komamura swore. "I will awaken Tousen with my own hands."

"Tousen should know this." Tula voiced from behind the pair.

"Tula-sama." Komamura blinked.

"What do you mean?" Hisagi was confused

"Because he's blind, he should see better with his heart's eye." Tula replied. "He should know where true justice really lies."

"Are you still going through with this plan," Komamura inquired. "Of shifting all of the deceased Shinigamis' ashes to the Heroes' Monument?"

"Naturally." Tula nodded. "Besides, what better way to honor those who had fallen in battle?"

* * *

In the 10th Squad headquarters, Matsumoto was still thinking about Ichimaru, but Hitsugaya informed her that she had a visitor,Kira. She had, of course, forgiven him and invited him to eat and drink.

While those two were partying, Hitsugaya went to visit Hinamori, who was still unconscious and headed out, remembering what Tula had told him; apparently, Hotaru had forgiven him a long time ago, knowing very well that for him to choose between her or Hinamori without knowing all the facts, it's like putting him between a rock and a hard place.

"Che." the ice wielder snorted, he had obviously underestimated his Firefly. Mentally shivering at the memory of Tula's stern and cold stare, not to mention her warning not to hurt Hotaru again, he left to seek out his Firefly.

* * *

Since they were returning home soon, Uryū had remade the group's original clothes with his tailoring knowledge. _And the other..._ his eyes trailed over to a folded gown. _Guess she won't be returning with us. Cleaning up Seireitei is hard work. Should've realized my feelings earlier, all the damn signs were there._

* * *

Seeing that Uryū had even did Rukia's dress, Orihime decided to go take it to her, and somehow came to the realization that Uryū liked Rukia. Unable to find Rukia, Orihime ran into Ichigo, who had finally escaped Kenpachi. They decided to ask Renji and Byakuya.

* * *

Renji was sitting with a recovering Byakuya, who asked Renji if he wished he was dead. Renji said no way, because without him, Renji would have no reason to become stronger. Just then Ichigo came barging in and interrupted Renji, who was apparently about to say something really cool. Renji yelled at Ichigo who apologized and then asked where Rukia was, but those two did not know where Rukia went either. So they bade farewell and left. After they left, Byakuya showed concern about Ichigo. When Renji asked about it, Byakuya said he was hoping Ichigo would stop using his first name and that he found Ichigo very disrespectful.

Since Renji did not know, Ichigo figured out that probably no one else did either. He suspected that there was only one place she could have gone. Indeed, Rukia went out and found Kūkaku and Ganju so that she could apologize to them for killing Kaien. However, Kūkaku had long since learned the truth from Ukitake, so she was already prepared to forgive Rukia if she asked. When Ichigo and Orihime showed up, Rukia broke the news to them that she was staying in Soul Society and not going back. Although Ichigo was slightly surprised, he realized that if that was what Rukia wanted, then it was alright.

* * *

In Tula's Temple...

"So, you're all going back tomorrow?" Hasu asked, looking up from her harp and at her visitor. "I see you're no longer in Shinigami grub." she joked.

"Very funny" Uryū muttered. "Here." he handed her the gown.

"You still remember the design." Hasu blinked at the familiar dress. "How _much_ do you remember?" she trained a glare at him.

"Everything." Uryū held back a gulp.

"Then why?" Hasu demanded, her Spirit Aura flaring up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, not until I regained all of my powers." Uryū admitted.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Hasu sighed.

"I know." Uryū admitted. "Forgive me, Snowflake?" he pulled her into a hug.

"Already did." Hasu snuggled into his chest.

"When?" Uryū blinked in confusion.

"Some time ago, when I suspected that you've remembered everything." Hasu grinned playfully. "Our Shogi games pretty much confirmed everything."

"You... little minx." Uryū growled.

"Love you too, Rain Dragon." Hasu's grin widened. "Time sure flies." she noted as they headed out of the Temple.

"You won't be returning?" came the Quincy's question.

"The paperwork's a killer. How did my previous incarnation deal with this, I'll never know." Hasu rolled her eyes. "But Aizen did get rid of one major headache for me though."

Her comment caused Uryū to quirk a brow.

"He took care of the entire Central 46." Hasu answered. "Those old geezers were getting arrogant, incompetent and senile; they really FUBAR."

"That bad?" Uryū quirked a smirk.

"Those... cretins had the gall to remove my 'Judgment Scales' proxy and did away with the security blood seals and authorization seals requirements, even the most basic seals." Hasu spat. "This entire mess _won't_ have happened if those seals were still in place and they had followed my previous incarnation's instructions. I'm looking at a total revamp of the system and the Academy here; how in Zeus-ouji-sama's name did they allow fan-girls to graduate, I'll never know. The next meeting's going to be a killer."

"The Captains won't like the changes." Uryū pointed out. "Nor the Academy teachers."

"They'll have to deal with it." Hasu huffed. "Politics, you got to either love them or hate them."

"Can't you do both?" Uryū joked and Hasu gave him a death-pan look.

* * *

On a hill...

"I know I'll find you here." Hitsugaya voiced, causing Hotaru to turn back.

"What are you doing..." Hotaru's question was cut off when Hitsugaya pulled her into a deep kiss.

I'm leaving you guys to imagine what happened after that, because anything more would give this fic a M rating.

* * *

The next day, Ichigo and company, minus Hasu, left through the special Senkaimon after saying their goodbyes and after Ukitake handed Ichigo a substitute Shinigami fighting license.

* * *

Ichigo and company, including Yoruichi in cat form, traveled back through the Dangai to get to the human world and emerged above the city and quickly began falling toward the ground. Fortunately, Urahara and his people caught them and welcomed them home. Urahara formally apologized about keeping the Hōgyoku a secret, but Ichigo did not mind. However, he did tell Urahara to apologize to Rukia the next time they meet. Everyone got off at their own stop, though Ishida told Ichigo that when they meet again, they would be enemies, reminding him that they were a Shinigami and Quincy.

Ichigo himself got off early and walked back home to the family clinic, recalling that Hasu had wanted him to make up an excuse for her to Isshin, Karin and Yuzu because she would be staying in Soul Society for a while longer to sort out the paperwork before she returned to the Real World.

While flying back, Kisuke and Yoruichi talked about the future war. They both realized the battle was not over and very soon, he and the other Shinigami would have to rely on Ichigo's group and their strengths more then ever.

* * *

Omake

New Intros: Time Loop Crossover Version

Sorting Hat: Uchiha, Sasuke. SLYTHERIN!

Sakura, Ino: (The 'Scream' face) NOOO! Sasuke-kun can''t be evil!

Naruto: Still better than the loop where we were all smurfs.

* * *

ailorStar9: Welcome to the insanity of crossover time loops. In the next arc, Goethe overwhelms Ichigo with his fire attacks, and Ichigo is saved by Rukia and Hasu. Goethe continues to attack, but is restrained by Udagawa, who takes Yoshino and Goethe away from the battle. After the battle, Ichigo and his friends celebrate Rukia's return, and discuss the Bount threat in Ichigo's house. The following day, Udagawa begins to consume the souls of the humans he encounters, and Ichigo and his friends begin to fight him. Elsewhere, Yoshino escapes from the Bount headquarters, and is watched by the Bount leader Jin Kariya. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
